Circulo fechado
by Mari Owan
Summary: Mundo alternatvo... Quando um polcial e um medico e juntam para desvendar um mistério. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ONLINE AGORA!
1. O começo

Circulo fechado.

Cap 1: Vítimas.

"Era uma quinta feira muito fria já passava das nove e eu estava indo para minha casa quando uma ligação da Delegacia de Homicídios me chama ao dever, era na rua principal em um prédio comercial. Eu e meu parceiro entramos na sala do crime e em todos os meus anos de trabalho aquela foi a pior cena de todas: um homem estava morto havia sangue para todos os lados, ele estava com a cabeça quase que decapitada e seu corpo estava em péssimas condições fora o fato que estava aberto... foi o pior dia de toda a minha vida como policial".

-Heero Yuy da Delegacia de Homicídio, meu parceiro Trowa Barton.

-Duo Maxwell, sou médico legista. –diz o jovem rapaz parando de olhar o corpo.

-O que poderia nos fornecer de útil? – pergunta Trowa pegando um caderninho.

-Bom ele foi morto com o golpe no pescoço, mas posso afirmar que teve luta deve ter morrido a umas quatro horas mais detalhes só depois de uma perícia mais detalhada no corpo dele.

-Tem alguma identidade? – pergunta Heero.

-Sim... Achei isso na carteira. – diz Duo entregando a carteira de motorista do homem.

-Trowa anote, por favor, Zechs Darlian 49 anos.

-Anotado.

-Bom, eu vou levar o corpo assim que tiver noticias comunico ao seu departamento. – diz Duo.

-Espere... Tome. – diz Heero dando um papel a Duo - este é o meu celular, é mais fácil me encontrar por aqui.

-Obrigado, entrarei em contato em breve. – diz ele levando o corpo com ajuda de mais algumas pessoas.

Heero e Trowa continuaram na cena do crime por mais alguns minutos descobriram mais ou menos o ponto no qual o agressor deveria ter atacado entre outras coisas.

"Acabamos voltando para casa sem descobrir muitas coisas, só sabíamos de uma coisa aquele assassinato foi brutal e em quer que tenha cometido ia pagar muito caro".

Heero entrou no seu pequeno apartamento acompanhado de Trowa, os dois se sentaram no sofá e ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Trowa resolve quebrar o silêncio.

-Bonitinho aquele médico legista.

-É. - diz Heero com uma voz seca e impessoal.

- Você esta afim dele.

- Mas eu acabei de conhecê-lo. Como posso estar interessado nele?

-Deu seu telefone celular, você nunca faz isso.

-Mas era importante, Trowa. – Heero para e respira por alguns minutos e depois recomeça a falar - esta cena que vi hoje foi a pior de toda a minha carreira e o que eu mais quero neste momento é pegar o desgraçado que fez isso.

-Eu também, mas não dei meu telefone para ele.- diz Trowa com um sorriso. – confessa que você gostou dele.

Heero não respondeu se retirou par ao seu quarto e não saiu mais de lá, Trowa deu uma boas gargalhadas antes de ligar a tv e fazer um sanduíche.

"Era sexta feira úmida e chuvosa, meu celular tocou outro homicídio, mas dessa vez era em uma rua, não muito distante da minha casa, eu e Trowa nos dirigimos imediatamente e o que vimos foi muito pior do que o da noite passada. A rua inteira estava interditada, quando passei pela faixa encontrei o médico legista Duo, ele estava com uma cara péssima".

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou Heero se aproximando de Duo.

-Menina de 6 anos morta, seu corpo foi mutilado, golpe fatal não posso dizer já que não tenho o corpo inteiro. – diz ele se virando para Heero.

-Identificação?

-Hilde Bloom, eu a conhecia era amiga da minha irmã. – diz ele olhando desolado para o chão. – e Detetive Yuy...

-Heero, por favor.

-Heero, eu já fiz a autopsia do Zechs Darlian depois passe no IML que eu te darei as informações.

-Tudo bem, mas será que eu poderia dar uma palavrinha com a sua irmã?

-Claro. Ela esta dentro do prédio 206.

-Obrigado.

Heero se encaminhou para lá, estava inconformado com o que havia ocorrido, mas tinha que se manter calmo principalmente depois que viu quem ele teria que interrogar.

-Oi...- diz Heero se abaixando ficando do tamanho da menina - qual seu nome?

-Não posso falar com estranhos.

-Mas o seu irmão, Duo deixou você falar comigo. Agora qual seu nome?

-Relena Maxwell.

-E você conhecia a Hilde?

-Sim, ela é da minha sala e é minha melhor amiga. – diz a menina de longos cabelos castanhos sorrindo.

-E ela foi ontem à escola?

-Foi.

-Ela saiu que horas?

-Não sei, ontem ela saiu mais tarde.

-Porque? Que horas ela sai normalmente?

-Porque não era a mãe dela que ia pegá-la, era a Sally, normalmente ela sai as 16:00 horas comigo!

-Quem é Sally?

-É a melhor amiga da mãe dela, as duas dividem apartamento como o meu irmão.

-Entendo e onde esta a Sally?

-Não sei.

-Muito obrigada Relena.

-De nada moço, manda um beijo pro meu irmão.

Heero saiu do prédio e anotou tudo no caderno de Trowa que no momento estava ajudando a equipe de Duo a encontrar os restos mortais da menina. Após terminar a dolorosa tarefa Duo dá um leve aceno para os policiais e caminha em direção ao carro que o levaria para o seu trabalho. Mas ele preferiu ficar por causa de sua irmã, sabia o quanto ela gostava da amiga.

Trowa e Heero ficaram horas e horas revirando a rua, reconhecendo cada cantinho para poder achar algum indicio que levasse ao assassino.

-Heero...Venha aqui!- diz Trowa de dentro do beco próximo a rua.

Heero sem perde tempo corre para lá, de tudo o que esperava encontrar aquela era a última coisa. Havia sangue vindo do alto do prédio.

-Isole este local, agora. Retire todas as pessoas do prédio.

-Mas não era só isso que eu queria te mostrar. –Trowa abre o lixo.

-Isso é...

-Cal e gelo.

-O cal não deixa o corpo cheirar...- diz Heero olhando com incredulidade.

-E o gelo não deixa o corpo entrar em decomposição. – completa Trowa.

Heero imediatamente sai do beco e procura algum rastro de pó branco por perto, mas o criminoso tinha sido cuidadoso e nada havia sido encontrado lá. Enquanto isso Trowa e alguns policiais sobem as escadas de incêndio seguindo o rastro de sangue que marcava as paredes do prédio branco. Chegaram no nono andar, tudo parecia calmo dentro do apartamento. Alguns segundos depois Trowa desce e cochicha algo no ouvido de Heero, que corre imediatamente ao prédio de Duo.

-É Relena, a Hilde foi para um lugar muito melhor!

-E quando eu vou ver ela de novo, mano? – pergunta a menina limpando uma lágrima que descia por seu pequeno rosto.

-Não sei, mas sei que ela sempre estará olhando por você. – diz duo tentando parecer feliz. Mas neste momento o interfone toca e ele se levanta para atender. –Sim?

-Duo?

-Heero?

-Eu sei que provavelmente você deve estar tentado conversar com sua irmã, mas temos outro corpo.

-Outro? – Duo fica completamente pasmo, nunca tivera tantos corpos em menos de 24 horas. – Assassinado também? – fala Duo sussurrando ao fone.

-Infelizmente sim. – diz Heero abaixando o rosto.

-Já irei descer. – fala Duo que rapidamente coloca o telefone no gancho.

Heero estava andando de um lado para o outro impaciente, esperando a chegada do médico.

-Desculpe a demora! – diz ele aparecendo atrás de Heero. – e agora, onde esta o próximo corpo?

-Não demorou nada. Ele esta no prédio.

Os dois entraram no prédio e sobem diretamente para o nono andar, aonde encontram a cena do crime, Duo se movimenta com agilidade e investiga cada cantinho a procura de algo que possa ajudar aos policiais, mas nada é encontrado, então ele se concentra na retirada do corpo.

-Catherine... – sussurra Duo enquanto olha o corpo estendido, Heero não deixa escapar e logo pergunta.

-Conhecida?

-Sim... Ela é a mãe daquela menina da rua, muito minha amiga, vivíamos no parque conversando.

-Desculpe a pergunta...- fala Trowa – mas sabe de alguém que possa ter querido fazer mal a ela?

-Não... Catherine sempre foi um amor de pessoa, tratava a todos com o mesmo carinho, não sei quem seria tão cruel a ponto de fazer isso com ela. – diz Duo desolado.

-Eu acho melhor você largar o caso, isso esta começando a ficar muito pessoal. – diz Heero colocando a mão no ombro de Duo, que no momento estava ajoelhado ao lado do corpo.

-Não. Nunca abandonei um caso e não é agora que vou fazê-lo, eu dou conta do recado – diz ele sorrindo para Heero.

Heero acenou com a cabeça e depois começou a rodar o apartamento a procura de alguma pista, enquanto isso Duo já chamara o IML e eles já haviam retirado o corpo.

-Informo aos meus mais novos colegas policiais que vou fazer a autopsia agora, se quiserem me acompanhar?

Os dois se entreolharam e balançam as cabeças indicando que sim, todos descem e se acomodam no carro de Duo. Não demorou muito para chegarem ao necrotério.

-Espero que goste de sangue e órgãos! – brinca Duo ao entrarem no enorme prédio.

Sem muita demora uma senhora com aproximadamente uns 50 anos se aproxima de Duo e lhe fala algo.

-Oh, sim eu já sei! E senhora Melson você poderia arranjar alguma roupa para estes jovens cavalheiros eles vão participar da autopsia de hoje!

-Sim senhor Maxwell.

-Ah sim e mais uma coisa, onde esta a Une?

-Estava na cozinha a alguns minutos, disse que não queira começar sem você.

-Muito obrigado! – diz Duo sorrindo para a senhora – nos encontramos na sala 12, meninos...Cuidado para não se perderem!

Trowa deu um pequeno sorriso e Heero dignou-se a apenas olhá-lo. Duo deu uma boa volta no prédio para poder localizar a amiga.

-Depois me diz que quer emagrecer! Comendo rosquinhas! – diz Duo rindo para a menina.

-Duo, pensei que não viesse hoje! O que aconteceu para te tirar de casa?

-Outro assassinato... E você sabe do que eu tenho medo...

-Sim eu sei. Então vamos logo. – diz Une ficando incrivelmente séria.

Os dois tiveram que esperar alguns minutos, por como Duo prevera os dois se perderam.

-Desculpe, demoramos a achar a sala. – diz Trowa.

-Tudo bem, todos se perdem aqui dentro! Só um morador tecnicamente poderia conhecer este lugar! Ah sim, Heero, Trowa esta é Lady Une esta fazendo faculdade e por ser minha prima resolvi dar uma forcinha deixando-a trabalhar aqui!

-Muito prazer em te conhecer. – fala Trowa.

-Igualmente.

-Espero que a gente se de bem. – fala Heero.

-Sim, mas vamos?

Os quatros entraram na sala.

-Recomendo aos novatos que coloquem a mascara, pois o cheiro dos mortos é insuportável!

-Percebi!- reclama Heero- como alguém pode suportar ficar aqui?

-Eu e ele! – sorri Une com a observação, já estava bastante acostumada com aqueles comentários dos policiais.

-Descobriu algo? – pergunta Trowa.

-Você nasceu de quantos meses?

-Seis porque?

-Agora eu sei porque você é tão apressado! Eu acabei de começar e você já quer que eu descubra algo, sabe às vezes demoramos dias para descobrir alguma coisa! – diz Duo olhando para o corpo da jovem criança. –Une pede para o Carlos fazer os exames de rotina, desses frascos!

-Sim...

Une saiu correndo, enquanto Duo continuava a olhar cada parte do corpo com bastante calma, observando cada detalhe, cada corte.

-A pessoa que cometeu esses crimes é muito cuidadosa, mas deixou algumas pistas para nós.

-Poderia falar ?

-Não, quanto eu não olhar os outros corpos! – diz Duo se deslocando para a mesa fria ao lado, que sustentava o corpo de Zechs. Observou de novo atentamente, observou desta vez principalmente o pescoço e fez o mesmo com Catherine, e em Hilde, fez isso inúmeras vezes a tal ponto que deixou Heero e Trowa completamente tontos. Depois tirou algumas fotos e colocou no computador e analisou as fotos colocando uma em cima da outra. Esperou alguns minutos e Une apareceu com os exames.

-Nada de especial, comeram tudo normalmente, mas eu tenho uma surpresinha para vocês... O Zechs é pai da Hilde, e pelo que pesquisei, eles andaram um bom tempo juntos, mas nunca registrou a menina no nome dele.

-Isso é muito interessante, se o Zechs tivesse outra pessoa...

-Essa pessoa poderia querer se vingar. –Trowa completa a frase de Heero.

-Você adora completar as minhas frases em? – fala Heero rindo. – bom, mas temos que descobrir mais algumas coisas! Não podemos mais ficar aqui! Muito...

-Vocês não querem saber o que eu descobri? – pergunta Duo com um sorriso enigmático.

-Claro. – fala Trowa.

-A primeira pessoa a morrer não foi Zechs, foi Hilde e depois dele Catherine foi à última. Houve briga em no caso da Catherine e do Zechs, o criminoso usava luvas, e essa pessoa tem um instrumento musical ou toca algo, porque todos os três foram mortos por uma corda muito afiada e fina e pelo que reparei, ele usou uma corda diferente em cada vitima. Hilde morreu por volta das 16:30, há um registro no nome de Sally Poo que a menina desapareceu ontem no departamento de polícia da rua Conr (1). Zechs tinha um namorado, que trabalha na empresa de Holly (2), parece que o dono com mais dois amigos, e era muito namoradeiro.

Tanto Heero quanto Trowa ficaram abobados ao ouvir ele falar tudo isso, nunca haviam conseguido tanta informação de um médico-legista como de Duo.

-Duo adora o seu trabalho, sempre dá bastante informações.

-Espero que isso ajude em algo! – diz Duo.

-Como assim? Isso nos deu todas as pistas para onde procurar. Muito obrigada! – diz Heero sorrindo.

Não deu tempo para Duo responder os dois tiras já corriam para a saída, enquanto tiravam a roupa.

-Só espero que eles encontrem a saída!

Continua

Rua inventada pela autora. (2) Empresa inventada pela autora.


	2. Sem pistas

Gente mil perdões, mas toda vez que tiver "" e sem nome do lado são os pensamentos do Heero. Eu esqueci de falar isso com vocês no primeiro capitulo. Espero que gostem... Boa leiura!

Cap 2 : Sem pistas.

"Era uma manha de sexta-feira muito chuvosa, era como se o céu chorasse pelas três vidas perdidas. Eu e meu parceiro estávamos a caminho da empresa de Holly interrogar Treize.

Chegamos no prédio, muito bonito por sinal, alto pintado de branco com alguns tijolos na parte lateral e bem no alto estava escrito "Holly" em dourado. Entramos e fomos olhados por todos, mas isso não me incomodou nem um pouco já estava acostumado aos olhares. Não demorou, para o dono viesse nos atender."

-Por favor senhores, venham conosco. Na minha sala será mais confortável conversarmos.

-Senhor Treize, não queremos conversar, queremos interrogá-lo, queremos saber se tem algo que possa nos ajudar. – diz Heero em tom frio.

-Sim, mas é uma história meio longa e eu não gostaria de contá-la perto dos funcionários.

-Tudo bem. –Trowa olhou para Heero e esperou Treize se afastar um pouco para falar – talvez seja uma perda de tempo, mas pense bem isso pode nos ajudar mais tarde nos detalhes futuros.

-Certo.

Os dois entraram numa enorme sala, com um grande sofá, uma tv e uma mesa bem no fundo da sala. Havia também uma pequena cozinha e um closet.

Treize sentou-se no sofá e apontou para duas poltronas, no qual sentaram sem pestanejar, ele fitou as pequenas gotas de chuva que caiam na janela.

-Eu e Zechs crescemos juntos e na faculdade começamos a ter um caso, mas ele não queria falar isso para ninguém dizia que os nossos amigos não aceitariam e tudo mais, eu não vi nenhum problema. Até descobrir que enquanto nos ficamos juntos a noite ele ficava junto com VÁRIAS meninas durante o dia, aquilo me enfureceu e eu terminei tudo com ele. Não demorou muito e nos ficamos amigos de novo e abrimos a firma. Tem um bom tempo que ele disse que não tinha conseguido me esquecer e nos acabamos voltando começamos dividindo um apartamento aqui perto, só que eu não sabia que antes de mim havia existido uma garota bem nova e ela tinha ficado grávida. Por cinco anos eu não aceitei isso, mas eu comecei a ver que aos poucos ele estava ficando infeliz do meu lado e resolvi ceder, dei o nosso apartamento para ele e terminei tudo...- lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, e ele voltou a olhar para os policiais – ele ficou muito feliz, a menina e a criança também.

-Você as conhecia?- pergunta Trowa, meio assustado.

-Na verdade eu só as conheci há poucos dias. Catherine, certo? Estava me pedindo para ser o padrinho da menina Hilde, e sabe aquilo me deixou bastante feliz e eu acabei aceitando o convite. Acabei me apegando as meninas e larguei de verdade do Zechs, eu já até tinha arranjado uma namorada.

-Me diz a quanto tempo eles estavam planejando esse batizado? – pergunta Heero, que havia anotado toda a história.

-Catherine sempre desejou isso, mas somente há um ano os dois se acertaram de verdade. O batizado estava marcado para o dia do nascimento dela que seria amanha. 21 de janeiro...

-Você sabe de alguém que possa nos dar mais informações? – pergunta Heero e Trowa quase que em coro.

-Sim... o nome dela era Sally Poo, divida o apartamento com a Catherine desde o nascimento da menina.

-Muito obrigado. – diz Trowa já se levantando.

-Me façam um favor?

-Sim?- pergunta Heero se levantando também.

-Peguem esse miserável.

-Pode deixar. – responde Trowa.

Os dois já estavam na porta quando Heero para e pergunta.

-Por acaso você toca algum instrumento?

-Sim, toco violão porque?

-Nada. Muito obrigado. – responde Heero saindo.

-Nos não perguntamos se ele tinha um álibi. – diz trowa se dirigindo a garagem.

-Ele por enquanto não é um suspeito. – reponde Heero – e tratá-lo assim logo de cara só vai piorar a nossa situação.

-Posso perguntar como?

-Claro! Simples, ele é a terceira pessoa mais rica de toda Boston, iria contratar um advogado e iria acabar com a nossa investigação em questão de segundo encontrando a primeira pessoa que eles achassem culpada, além de que nós não temos nenhuma informação ou indicio de que foi ele.

-Como sempre você esta certo. – diz Trowa entrando no carro.

-Claro, se não eu não seria Capitão Heero não é? – diz ele sorrindo.

No meio do percurso o telefone de Heero toca.

-Yuy? Sim. Ok estamos indo. Trowa vá para o IML, a tal de Sally esta lá para fazer o reconhecimento e o Duo disse que tentaria segurá-la para a gente.

-Ele realmente é 10, nunca peguei um médico como ele, e ainda mais em um caso tão difícil como este. – diz Trowa enquanto fazia a curva e acionava a pequena sirene que havia neste.

Não demoraram para chegarem ao IML, apesar de estarem do outro lado da cidade quando o telefone tocou. Entraram no recinto, e pediram ajuda de cara para um dos legistas que passavam.

-Com licença... – fala Trowa abrir a porta.

-Podem entrar. – fala Duo que abraçava gentilmente a garota. –Sally eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas você tem que contar a eles o que você sabe.

-Eu sei, mas eu não quero... é muito doloroso lembrar que...- novas lágrimas inundaram o rosto de Sally.

-Se você não fizer isso, talvez não peguemos o mostro que fez isso. É isso que você quer?

-Não... – disse em meio as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto. Sally aparentava ter 20 anos, longos cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos claros. – o que vocês desejam saber?

-Desde quando conhece Catherine? – Heero tomou parte do interrogatório fazendo todas as perguntas.

-Desde o jardim da infância.

-O que houve quando ela teve o bebe?

-Bom aquele idiota disse que não queria assumir e a deixou sozinha durante anos.

-E ele disse o porque?

-Sim, disse que estava montando a empresa dele com uma pessoa muito especial que ele tinha magoado no passado.

-Pode me dizer o que aconteceu ontem? Porque pelo que eu sei, era você que iria buscar a menina.

-Sim, mas eu me atrasei, meu chefe disse que faltavam três desenhos...

-Desenhos?

-Sim, eu sou estilista. Bom, e quando eu cheguei no colégio eu a busquei e parei uns minutos no banco e acabei por deixá-la no carro e quando eu voltei ela não estava mais lá, eu corri para a policia e dei parte, passei quase a tarde toda lá e quando eu cheguei em casa que eu comuniquei a Cath ela ficou maluca e nos duas brigamos... – houve um momento de silêncio por parte de todos. – a briga foi feia, eu aposto como os nossos vizinhos escutaram, eu estava com raiva, eu não tive culpa, por isso peguei o carro e fui dormir em outro lugar.

-E onde foi? – pergunta Trowa.

-Num hotel com a Metriz e Laurence.

-Muito obrigado. – diz Trowa.

-E eu realmente sinto muito pela sua perda. – diz Heero um pouco antes de sair.

Duo saiu com eles enquanto fez um pequeno sinal para que Sally esperasse.

-Gente, eu sei que provavelmente eu sou um chato, mas será que eu poderia participar das investigações.

-Claro. – falou Trowa entusiasmado.

-Oba, então que tal almoçarmos juntos? Eu conheço um restaurante que serve uma comida maravilhosa.

-Onde fica? – pergunta Heero, não gostando muito da idéia.

-Fica perto da esquina Laurence.

-Ótimo, assim depois do almoço poderemos falar com o dono do tal hotel. – diz Trowa. – nos vemos daqui a uma hora na porta do restaurante.

-Ok. – diz Duo feliz da vida.

Heero e Trowa foram embora e Duo voltou a sala para conversar mais alguma coisa com Sally, apesar de raramente ter falado com ela, ele já havia passado por uma situação assim e sabia que tudo que ela precisava naquele momento era de carinho de quem quer que fosse.

Uma hora depois, Duo esperava eles impaciente.

-Demoramos? – pergunta heero se sentando ao lado de Duo.

-Se eu disse que sim? – diz ele com um sorriso divertido.

-Nos pediríamos mil desculpas,e diríamos que estávamos tentando encontrar pistas. – fala Trowa sentando ao lado de Heero.

Os três fazem seus pedidos e ficaram conversando sobre as provas que tinham, até Duo aparecer com uma novidade.

-Dorothy Catalonia, irmã mais velha de Catherine, se houvesse alguma espécie de acidente ou assassinato ela seria compensada em 3 mil dólares.

-Mas porque envolver Hilde e Zechs nisso? – pergunta Heero, enquanto o garçom colocava na frente de cada um deles um prato diferente.

-Fiz uma pequena pesquisa e pelo que vi... – diz Duo tirando alguns papeis de dentro da mala – Catherine tinha notas mais altas que ela, era mais popular, mais requisitada, a preferida dos pais,...

-Então seria por vingança? – pergunta Trowa.

-Sim. – respondem os dois ao mesmo tempo. – e onde ela mora? – pergunta Heero.

-Atualmente mora em Zaulin, mora com o dois filhos.

-Muito obrigado, Duo. Você não sabe o quanto esta nos ajudando. – diz Trowa.

No resto do almoço os três apenas conversaram sobre suas preferências, gostos, musicas, entre outras coisas.

-Bom, eu vou pesquisar mais sobre os corpo, tem que ter alguma coisa que estou esquecendo ou não percebendo.

-Não se maltrate tanto, já nos ajudou bastante. – diz Heero entrando no carro. – quando sairmos, da casa de Dorothy, lhe comunicaremos o que descobrimos.

-Muito obrigado.

O carro aos pouco foi se afastando de Duo, que ao invés de voltar para o IML se encaminhou até o hotel.

-O que o senhor deseja?- pergunta um senhor que aparentava ter seus 52 anos.

-Eu desejo saber algumas coisas sobre uma hospede.

-Desculpe, mas não posso.

-Eu sei... – disse Duo tirando seus distintivo- e agora?

-Bom, eu não sei muito sobre ela. – disse o senhor meio receoso.

-A que horas mais ou menos ela chegou?

-Por voltas das oito, disse que precisava de um quarto.

-Ela já esteve aqui outras vezes?

-Não nunca.

-E será que eu poderia ver o quarto no qual ela esta hospedada?

-Sim...

Duo entrou no pequeno recinto, o quarto era velho e tinha cheiro de mofo, os moveis era velhos como todo o resto do hotel, haviam muitas folhas e desenhos espalhados por todo o quarto, mas a coisa que mais chamou a atenção de Duo foi o instrumento que estava em cima da mesa.

-Ela trouxe a harpa ontem?

-Pelo que eu me lembre trouxe sim.

-Muito obrigado.

Heero e Trowa chegaram a casa de Dorothy, era uma casa comum, pequena com um grande gramado na frente as janelas era grandes e havia várias cortinas de diferentes cores. Trowa tocou a sineta e esperou alguns minutos até um menino de uns sete anos abrir a porta.

-Se vocês desejam vender algo, a mamãe disse que não quer comprar.

-Não querido... – diz Trowa- nos somos policiais, será que poderíamos falar com a sua mamãe?

-É importante. – diz Heero.

-Mãe... mãe, policiais... – diz ele entrando na casa.

-Sim? – disse uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis aparecendo na porta. – entrem.

-Obrigado. Nos...

-Gostariam de fazer perguntas sobre a minha irmã, certo? – pergunta ela com um incrível mal- humor. Josh, vá para o seu quarto e nem tente ouvir a nossa conversa.

-Sim, sobre isso mesmo que gostaríamos de falar. Como sabia? – pergunta heero.

-O seguro já me informou.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Pelo que percebemos sua irmã e você não se falavam muito, porque ela te deixaria essa fortuna toda.

-Não sei, ela me ligou um dia e me disse que me deixaria e pelo que parece cumpriu.

-Porque todo esse ódio dela?

-Eu nasci primeiro, mas foi ela quem se destacou, ela era mais popular. Mas nunca deixei isso atrapalhar a nossa amizade, quando ela se formou acabou por se afastar de mim e eu não pude fazer muita coisa aos poucos paramos de vez de nos falar.

-Ah. – diz Trowa – você conhece Sally?

-Sim, ela cresceu conosco. Nunca gostei muito dela, ela sempre tratava Catherine de um modo muito estranho...

-Como assim?

-Eu não sei explicar, mas ela sempre olhou diferente para a minha irmã e eu sei lá isso sempre me incomodou.

-Só mais uma pergunta, você toca algum instrumento?

-Sim, violino.

-Muito obrigado- diz Heero saindo da bela casa.

-Você acha que foi ela?

-Prefiro não tirar conclusões antes de analisar todas as histórias juntas e saber se o Duo encontrou mais alguma pista.

-Mas Heero, já são oito horas, pelo que eu sei o Duo tem uma irmã pequena e deve estar em casa neste momento com ela, não é melhor deixar tudo isso para amanha?

-Sim, Trowa, acho que é melhor, assim ate poderemos ler melhor todas as histórias.

-Eu não tinha pensando em fazer isso na minha noite, mas o que eu posso fazer, se eu não concordar você vai me decapitar! – diz Trowa rindo.

-Então vamos para casa, e que tal jantarmos uma pizza.

-Adorei a idéia.

Heero passou a noite inteira pensando e investigando cada detalhe esquecido. O sol nasceu e ele não havia largado os papeis.

-Heero desse jeito você vai pirar de tanto trabalhar.

-Prefiro pirar do que deixar assassinos nas ruas. – diz ele tomando mais um copo de café.

-Quantos copos de café você tomou?

-Sei lá, uns 10.

-Hn. Você não toma jeito. –diz Trowa – pelo menos pare para comer.

-Ta bom, mas só porque você esta pedindo!

Duo saiu de casa cedo, queria investigar mais sobre os corpos, chegou rapidamente ao IML e se apressou em retirar os corpos do freezer, hoje quase não havia gente no necrotério por isso ele provavelmente não teria ajuda de mais ninguém.

-Tem que haver algo que estou esquecendo, ou deixando passar em branco. – Duo examinou com tanta delicadeza cada corpo, passava a mão sobre as gargantas esperando encontrar algum pedaço do fio ou quem sabe o próprio fio, mas ao invés disso ele encontrou um pequeno pedaço de tecido no cabelo de Hilde. – bingo! Agora temos que descobrir de onde veio isso.

Duo se dirige numa incrível velocidade para o computador e scaneia o pequeno pedaço de tecido.

-Isso esta muito grosso para ser de um casaco ou blusa... De onde será que veio isso? – ele ficou alguns minutos analisando o tecido – isso poderia ser... – ele digitou rapidamente, e esperou a resposta. – Então... tem alguma coisa errada aqui. Melhor ligar para o Heero e o Trowa.

-Alo? – atende Heero que estava no meio de seu café da manha.

-_Espero não estar atrapalhando nada importante._

-Que nada, eu só estava comendo, mas manda o que você tem a me dizer?

-_Bom, eu encontrei algo que posa interessar vocês no cabelo de Hilde, se vocês puderem passar aqui poderíamos discutir isso com mais calma. O que me diz? _

-Tudo bem, estarei ai em cinco minutos. – diz Heero desligando e engolindo o final do seu café. – Vamos Trowa?

-Porque você sempre faz isso? Sabe, Heero às vezes eu gostaria de sentar e comer como uma pessoa normal.- diz ele fechando a porta da casa.

Não demorou muito para eles se encontrarem no necrotério, acabaram se perdendo como na maioria das vezes que iam lá. Mas no final acabaram por encontrar Duo sentado na frente do computador.

-Bem vindo e bom dia!

-Bom dia... – diz Trowa ofegante de tanto subir e descer escada.

-Bom dia Duo. O que tem para nos?

-Isso... – diz Duo virando a tela do computador.

Continua.

Notas da autora: Espero que gostem. E estou esperando ansiosa os reviews (sei lá se escreve assim!) de vocês!

Muito obrigada para vocês que me mandaram comentários, não sabem a minha emoção ao ver o comentário de vocês (T-T chorando de alegria!) Valeu mesmo!

Beijos Rei!


	3. Começando a investigação

Gente espero que vocês curtam mais um cap da minha fic... Boa leitura!

Cap 3: Começando a investigação.

-O que é isso? – pergunta Heero.

-Um pequeno pedaço de tecido, depois de muito analisar eu conclui, claro que com a ajuda da Internet, que isto é tecido de um carro.

-Teria como saber qual é a marca?- pergunta Trowa um pouco mais animado com a investigação.

-Especificamente, não. Mas fazendo uma analise rápida eu encontrei três marca, cujo o tecido é parecido quase idêntico. Gol, Fiat Fiest e um Fiat comum.

-Quer dizer que o assassino usa um desses carros? – pergunta Trowa.

-Provavelmente, sim. – responde Duo - mas não há como ter certeza. Enquanto não chegavam, eu dei uma pequena olhada para ver quem na cidade tinha um desses carros. A lista é bem grande, e uma coisa me surpreendeu quase todos os que tinham esses carros trabalhavam na Holly.

-Então, ou alguém quer subir na classe econômica mais rapidamente ou o Treize subornou alguém. – conclui Trowa.

-Eu acredito mais na possibilidade de subir mais rápido na vida.

-Porque, duo? – pergunta Heero.

-Pelo simples fato de que Treize veio aqui ontem à noite e ele não pareceu triste ele **_estava _**triste.

-Mas não podemos esquecer de que o ser humano é um animal com grandes capacidades entre elas a falsidade. – fala Heero com um sorriso.

-Isso é verdade!- fala Trowa com uma voz desanimada- se não fosse por causa disso nos prenderíamos muitos mais assassinos e bandidos.

-Mas ai não teria mais graça ser um policial. – fala Duo sorrindo.

-Bom Duo mais uma vez te agradecemos, mas temos que ir, já que você nos deu mais de 150 mil suspeitos.

-Se vocês quiserem ajuda, eu estou disponível hoje.

-Mas e a Relena? – pergunta Trowa.

-Bom, eu deixei ela com a Une que esta levando-a para o parque me deixando com o dia livre.

-Então eu acho que a sua ajuda vai ser muito importante. Faremos o seguinte- diz Heero examinando de novo a lista- você pega essas pessoas... – diz Heero após anotar os nomes e os endereços em um papel e entregá-lo para Trowa- e você fica com mais esses dez- diz Heero escrevendo novamente em um pedaço de papel, mas dessa vez o entrega para Duo- e eu fico com mais esses dez, depois de conversarmos com eles e verificarmos onde eles estavam e seus álibis, tentem ser discretos, mas perguntem sobre Treize e Zechs. – os dois afirmaram com a cabeça. – nos encontraremos naquele restaurante e veremos o que cada um conseguiu.

Todos os três demoraram por volta de duas horas para conversarem com todas as dez pessoas das suas listas e mais uma meia hora para conferir que todos eles estavam trabalhando naquele dia.

-Oi... – diz Duo entrando vendo que Trowa e Heero já se encontravam sentados.

-Oi. – falaram os dois desanimados.

-Deixe-me adivinhar,todos estavam trabalhando? – ambos afirmaram com a cabeça – já fizeram seus pedidos?

-Não, estávamos a sua espera. – fala heero. – bom vejamos tirando essas trinta pessoas sobram ainda umas cem.

-Olha eu acho mais inteligente vermos quem foi trabalhar nesse dia e depois quem sobrar verificarmos o álibi. – fala Trowa bocejando.

-Concordo. – fala Duo e Heero em unissimo.

Fizeram seus pedidos e ficaram conversando sobre o caso.

-Eu acho que foi a Dorothy. – diz trowa – ela tinha o motivo e garanto que deve ter arranjado um meio de conseguir fazer isso.

-Eu não acho - fala Duo – ela pode até ter um motivo, mas uma coisa é ela matar a Catherine e a Hilde, mas o que o Zechs tem a ver com isso?

-E a Hilde... porque ela a mataria? – pergunta Trowa.

-Por causa de que ela era a única parente viva da menina se algo acontecesse com ela, provavelmente ela seria a responsável.

-Você leu meus pensamentos, Heero. – diz duo brincando enquanto bebia seu vinho.

-Realmente eu tenho muito o que aprender.

-Mas Trowa, nada diz que não foi ela. Com a pouca quantidade de provas que nos temos eu não descartaria ninguém. – diz Duo. – Gente eu estava examinando os corpos de novo hoje sabe o que eu vi?

Os dois silenciaram e olharam para Duo com expectativa.

-O assassino cortou as unhas dos pés e das mãos lavou os cabelos tanto no Zechs quanto na Catherine, onde com certeza pelo cenário, houve uma luta, mas como ela conseguiu isso?

Os dois se entre olharam, como uma pessoa conseguiria cuidar de uma pessoa com o risco de ser descoberta.

-Como conseguiu fazer isso?

-Também fiquei pensando sobre isso. E cheguei a uma conclusão, não foi ninguém da empresa, apesar de poder ser, não foi, foi uma pessoa que conhecia muito bem a vida dos três para saber exatamente a hora em que cada um fazia as suas atividades, mas mesmo assim vamos continuar a investigar. – fala Heero.

-Sim, mas antes, por favor vamos esquecer o caso e comer conversando, que tal? – fala Trowa, fazendo Heero e Duo sorrirem.

O almoço foi tranqüilo com pequenas piadas e sorrisos e muita conversa. Quando o almoço acabou os três se dirigiram ao carro de Heero e Trowa, pegaram um laptop, no qual entraram no banco de dados da empresa Holly, verificaram todos os cem nomes e somente três deles não tinham ido trabalhar naquele dia: Daniel Montesco, Raphael Alves, Renato Mello. O primeiro a ser investigado foi Renato Mello, morava no subúrbio com a mulher e um filho.

-Senhor Mello? – fala Heero ao ver a porta se abrir.

-Sim. O que desejam? – pergunta um homem loiro com olhos verdes-esmeraldas.

-Nos estamos investigando um caso e gostaríamos de saber onde o senhor estava na quinta feira entre as 16:30 e as 20:00 horas.

-Eu estava internado, tive uma reação a uma comida. Se vocês quiserem ver os documentos...

-Não, só o hospital no qual ficou internado. – fala Heero com um ar meio desconfiado.

-Boston´s medicine.

-Muito obrigado! – diz Duo ao saírem.

Deram uma rápida passada no hospital e foi confirmado que realmente ele tinha ficado internado durante essas horas. O segundo no qual foram visitar foi Daniel Montesco, morava com seu filho num apartamento do centro da cidade.

-O que desejam? – fala um rapaz de aparentemente 12 anos, com olhos e cabelos castanhos.

-Gostaríamos de falar com o seu pai. – fala Trowa.

-Desculpe, mas ele esta no trabalho agora.

-Poderia nos dizer onde ele estava na quinta-feira? – pergunta Duo.

-Sim, ele ficou comigo, quintas e domingos são os dias de folga dele.

-Ele ficou aqui o tempo inteiro? – pergunta Heero.

-Não, nos saímos com a minha mãe a tarde.

-Qual nome dela? – pergunta trowa.

-Angela Rodrigues.

-Muito obrigado. – fala Duo e Trowa.

Eles se encaminharam para a casa de Angela, esta morava com um atual noivo muito rico por sinal, moravam em um dos bairros mais famosos de toda a Boston.

-Sim o que desejam? – pergunta um senhor de cabelos brancos e olhos azuis.

-Gostaríamos de falar com a senhora Rodrigues. – fala Duo.

-Um momento por favor. – o velho senhor se retirou e voltou em alguns segundos acompanhado de uma bela jovem de olhos meio acinzentados e cabelos castanhos. – aqui estão eles senhorita.

-Muito obrigada, Luiz, pode se retirar agora. – ao som da ordem o senhor saiu – por favor entrem... – diz ela os acompanhando até uma pequena sala – o que gostariam de saber?

-Onde a senhora esteve na quinta feira. – fala Trowa.

-Estive com o meu filho e o traste do meu ex-marido, porque?

-Não nada, mas por curiosidade por quanto tempo ficaram juntos?

-Desde as 15:00 até as 21:00 mais ou menos. – diz ela meia confusa.

-Muito obrigado. – diz os três se retirando, deixando-a muito confusa.

O terceiro suspeito Raphael Alves morava em uma zona bem remota e um tanto quanto afastada da cidade, morava com a filha e a irmã mais velha em uma casa construída a alguns anos em um bairro muito antigo.

-Senhor Alves? – pergunta Heero.

-Sim.

-Nos estamos investigando um caso de assassinato e gostaríamos de saber onde o senhor estava entre 16:30 até 21:00.

-Eu estava trabalhando. – diz o homem de olhos meio avermelhados e cabelos ruivos.

-Desculpe, mas não estava, nos olhamos na empresa Holly e você não tinha registro naquele dia. – diz Duo meio feliz.

-Desculpe, mas eu não trabalho somente lá, eu sou um estilista mas como o salário de um estilista é muito pequeno eu trabalho na empresa Holly segundas e sábados.

-Qual é o nome da empresa na qual você trabalha? – pergunta Heero desanimado.

-Moda é tudo da Tim e Tim. – diz ele olhando para as três pessoas a sua frente.

-Muito obrigado. – falam os três antes de se retirarem.

Confirmaram tudo pelo computador ele era um dos supervisores e trabalhava as segunda e sábados na Holly. Os três já esgotados resolveram parar, já estava anoitecendo.

-Porque você não vai para a nossa casa Duo? – pergunta Trowa.

-Tudo bem, mas antes eu preciso avisar ao pessoal lá em casa... – Duo pega um celular de prata meio antigo e disca para casa. – Hei gente, olha eu vou ficar trabalhando até um pouco mais tarde hoje... eu sei... eu sei que eu estou trabalhando demais... ta bom nos discutimos isso quando chegarmos em casa.... ta... ta... já sei... a gente se fala mais tarde! – diz Duo desligando o mais rápido possível o celular.

-Parece que tem alguém enciumado com tanto trabalho- fala Trowa em tom de deboche, fazendo Heero dar um pequeno sorriso – era alguma namorada?

-Quem me dera!- diz ele rindo – não era o meu primo mais velho, ele mora comigo desde que eu me entendo por gente.

-Porque – pergunta Heero meio curioso.

-Os pais deles tipo se divorciaram, mas nenhum dos dois queria a custodia então a minha mãe ficou com ele! – diz ele com um sorriso. – eu o considero um irmão mais velho.

-Quantos anos a mais? – pergunta Trowa entrando no carro.

-Dois anos, ele quem cuida de quase tudo lá em casa, eu cuido mais da Relena! – diz ele soltando mais uma gargalhada – eu sou o maior preguiçoso!

-Uma certa pessoa também sabe! – fala Trowa apontando para Heero.

-EU? – pergunta ele indgando.

-Não, sou eu quem não lavo a louça, não lavo a roupa, não faço a cama do próprio quarto,...

-Ta bom! – diz Heero emburrado.

-Não se preocupe!- diz Duo fazendo cafuné nele – você não é o único existem muito de nos espalhados pelo mundo!

-Azar o meu... – diz Trowa.

Esse foi o clima no caminho para a casa de Trowa e Heero de muito agito e animação, sorrisos e piadas. Quando chegaram os dois logo mostraram a casa, não era muito grande, mas muito aconchegante toda de madeira com uma pequena cozinha e bem perto desta uma mesa com vários papeis em cima, mais ao lado uma pequena sala com direito a uma televisão enorme e um rádio muito maneiro, os quartos ou melhor suítes era bem grandes ambos tinham uma cama de casal e um armário de quatro portas e uma pequena escrivaninha no qual havia muitos livros.

-A casa de vocês é muito bonita. – diz Duo. – amanha que tal você conhecerem a minha?

-Eu gostei da idéia. – diz Trowa.

-Pode ser. – fala Heero. – mas vamos ao que interessa?

Eles se sentaram na mesa e começaram a organizar os papeis, após essa árdua tarefa, pois a quantidade deste era simplesmente enorme, cada um deles pegou uma pasta diferente e começou a organizar o primeiro a falar foi Duo.

- Bom, vamos nos basear na teoria de Heero, que o criminoso é alguém conhecido, alguém que tenha contato com a família...

-Isso nos deixaria com Treize, Dorothy. – fala Trowa.

-Vamos lá: Treize tece um relacionamento com Zechs foi abandonado duas vezes, tem muito poder, nunca gostou de mulheres na infância era muito violento...

-Rebubina, eu acho que perdi algo. – fala Duo.

-Treize nunca gostou de sua mãe, e sempre que possível a agredia verbalmente. Quando tinha quatro anos jogou uma menina no meio da rua quando um carro estava passando, aos seis empurrou outra de um dos prédios do colégio no qual estudava, aos quatorze quase matou uma menina, porque ela tinha dito que o amava. Isso somente casos registrados, tentei entrar em contato com a mãe dele, mas esta preferiu não entrar me detalhes.

-Uau... isso é um motivo e tanto! – fala Trowa. – mas temos que averiguar onde ele estava naquele dia, a empresa é cheia de câmeras poderíamos dar uma olhadinha.

-Isso seria ótimo- diz Heero conectando o seu computador, após alguns minutos ele invadiram novamente os computadores da empresa e ficaram observando, havia câmeras em todas as partes principalmente no escritório de Treize e as câmeras confirmaram que ele não havia saído do escritório o dia inteiro. – bom, nos tentamos... Ele foi eliminado, alem do que ele não teria nenhum desses carros.

-Dorothy Catalonia, sempre fora muito amiga da irmã apesar de esconder isso com brigas e desentendimentos, casou-se com Rogério Catalonia o qual morreu de um enfarte um ano depois, suspeito não? Ela herdou a casa no qual ela vive hoje fora 10 mil por mês que a família dele deve pagar-lhe para sustentar as crianças.

-Uau!- fala Duo um tanto quanto assustado – essa quantia é muito alta, vocês não acham?

-Na verdade não- fala Trowa dando uma olhada em outra pasta- o Heero não é o único que pesquisa, eu descobri que ambos os filhos estudam na escola Clamp , essa escola é tipicamente japonesa e o seu ensino é cinco vezes mais puxado do que um colégio particular normal, somente crianças japonesas ou americanos super dotados entraram lá e pagam 5 mil por mês, o que quer dizer que na verdade os familiares pagam somente os estudos das crianças.

-Escola carinha, em? – fala Duo.

-Eu me lembro da época que eu estudava lá... – fala Heero em tom pensativo.

-O QUE?- fala os dois em coro.

-Sim, estudei lá e de graça, sou filho de japonês com alemães alem do que até o terceiro ano eu estava acima da maioria daquele colégio... – fala ele com um sorriso constrangido, tanto Duo quanto Trowa estavam com a boca aberta – a gente para de me olhar desse jeito...

-Ele era um gênio... – fala Duo.

-Mais inteligente que a maioria...- fala Trowa.

-Uau! – falam os dois.

-Ok, mas nos não estamos aqui para conversar, certo?

-A Dorothy trabalha como vendedora de uma loja: "Estilo", que vende as roupas produzidas na Moda é tudo Tim e Tim. Será que foi ela? Ela não apresentou nenhum álibi!

-Computador! – fala Duo sorrindo, após alguns futricadas descobriram que ela ficou trabalhando todo aquele dia, já que a sua parceira havia ficado doente.

-Bom nos demo mal! – fala Trowa se jogando no sofá – eu odeio esse cara! Esta estragando uma grande parte da minha vida para pegá-lo! – fala ele ficando emburrado.

-Que tal descansarmos? Sei lá, que tal um filminho? Amanha continuamos a investigar, o que me dizem? – fala duo.

-Eu topo. – fala Trowa em total alegria.

-Vamos, mas ver o que?

-"Circulo fechado"! – gritam Trowa e Duo ao mesmo tempo.

-Ta bom.

O cinema ficava a dois quarteirões da casa dos dois policiais, por isso foi bem rápido chegar lá, logo que chegaram havia uma seção começando, eles entraram rapidamente. O filme teve quase duas horas de duração e por uma incrível coincidência tratava-se de um assassinato de uma família, que fora ocasionado pela melhor amiga da coadjuvante.

-É o filme foi muito bom, pena que em vez de eu relaxar eu tenha lembrado mais ainda do nosso caso! – fala Heero um tanto quanto sério.

-Ah que isso! Era bem parecido, mas nem tanto! – fala Trowa.

A volta foi recheada de comentários sobre o filme, principalmente a parte final no qual os policiais pegavam a assassina por causa de um simples detalhe. E antes mesmo que eles percebessem já estavam em casa.

-Duo quer que eu te leve em casa? – pergunta Heero.

-Não, muito obrigado. O metro fica a uma esquina da minha casa é mais fácil e da menos trabalho para vocês! – diz ele sorrindo- muito obrigado pela tarde relaxante.

Duo andou a passos largos para o metro, já que as ruas estavam desertas e escuras. Assim que desembarcou correu para casa, estava com saudade do "irmão mais velho" e da pequena Relena, já tinha perdido a lembrança da última vez que passara uma tarde com eles.

-Realmente eu estou trabalhando muito, depois desse caso, trabalho somente durante a semana! Isso é uma promessa! – fala ele firme, já entrando no elevador, morava no segundo andar, por isso chegou bem rapidamente. – estou em casa! – grita ele ao abrir a porta.

-MANO! – diz Relena pulando do sofá para os braços do irmão. – como foi o sue dia?

-Muito bom e o seu?

-Legal, eu andei de carrossel e depois de montanha-russa e comi doces e salgados e ganhei um balão vermelho e andei na roda gigante...

-Pelo visto foi bem emocionante! – fala ele com um sorriso- mas o que você esta fazendo acordada a esta hora?

-Estava esperando você! – diz ele com um grande sorriso. Duo não conseguiu brigar com ela depois dessa resposta.

-Esta bem, mas cama agora! – diz Duo a pegando no colo e a deixando, algum tempo depois, em sua cama. – boa noite!

-Boa noite, mano... – diz ela já bocejando.

Duo saiu de mansinho e fechou a porta atrás de si e se deparou com o seu "irmão" o olhando com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Oi! – diz ele esperando que isso amenizasse a bronca.

-Nada de 'oi'- diz um garoto loiro de olhos verdes – você sabe o que esta fazendo com a sua vida?

-Quatre de novo não! – resmunga Duo se jogando no sofá. – sim, eu sei.

-Então porque faz?

-Porque... – fez-se um momento de silencio- você sabe o porque.

-Duo... – diz ele abraçando-o. – eu sei que foi algo muito duro para você ter perdido os seus pais, mas isso não pode parar a sua vida!

-Eu sei, mas toda a vez que eu me deparo com um caso novo, eu evitar- a última parte saiu como um sussurro.

-Sozinho realmente você não vai conseguir, mas com a minha ajuda e da Re garanto que vai! – diz Quatre com um sorriso angelical.

-Obrigado, mano! Eu prometo que vou me esforçar mais. Mas so desta vez você pode me ajudar?

-Sim, mas amanha! Agora cama!

-Ei! – fala ele sorrindo. Não havia gostado de levar a ordem, mas acabou por obedecer.

O sol já amanhecia na manha de domingo(1) e ao contrario do dia nublado e chuvoso que havia sido o dia anterior hoje fazia um lindo dia de sol. Ambos acordaram cedo e preparam um grande café da manha.

-Bom, se eu vou ajudá-lo e melhor que você chame os seus amigos policiais não? – fala Quatre já no quarto de Relena.

-Vou ligar para eles! – Duo pega o telefone e liga rapidamente- Alo?

-_Alo!_ – fala Trowa com uma voz meia sonolenta – _Duo?_

-Sim, Trowa você e o Heero querem passar a tarde na minha casa?

-_Adoraríamos... nos da uma meia hora que a gente chega ai!_

-Ok estarei esperando!

Mais ou menos uma hora depois Trowa e Heero apareceram na casa de Duo.

-Sim? – pergunta Quatre a porta.

-Ah... O duo esta? – pergunta Heero olhando para o menino loiro.

-Sim... entrem!

Os dois se depararam com uma casa bem grande, havia uma sala com direito a uma pequena varanda num pequeno cantinho, uma grande cozinha com uma mesa de jantar para sete pessoas e três ou quatro quartos.

-Uau! - falaram os dois quase que em coro- bonita casa!

-Obrigado! – fala Duo saindo do quarto de Relena. – bom, não sei se eu apresentei, mas este é o meu 'irmão mais velho' Quatre e estes são Heero e Trowa. – os três trocaram acenos e depois sentaram-se na mesa.

-Bom, o Duo pediu a minha ajuda, se vocês não se importarem eu gostaria de participar!

- De jeito nenhum, quanto mais gente melhor!

Os três rapazes passaram a manhã inteira conversando sobre os possíveis assassinos, o problema é que todos eles tinham algum álibi infalível.

-EU DESISTO! Eu já perdi a noção do tempo que passamos para desvendar esse caso, quem fez isso foi tão cuidadoso que não deixou nem uma pista sequer, ele conseguiu encobrir tudo e provavelmente bem debaixo dos nossos olhos. – grita Trowa se levantando da mesa.

Heero se levanta e vai falar com ele um pouco distante do grupo, enquanto Duo e Quatre trocam palavras.

-Bom, eu acho que esta na hora de um repouso, o Quatre aqui é ótimo cozinheiro ele poderia preparar o melhor almoço do mundo para vocês, o que me dizem? – pergunta Duo.

-Eu acho uma boa idéia! – fala Heero dando uma olhadela para Trowa que concorda.

-Duo, você me coloca em cada uma! – reclama Quatre- gente eu não cozinho assim tão bem!

-Isso é o que eles vão decidir, maninho! – diz Duo pegando a chave da porta – eu vou comprar um sorvete! Quem quer ir?

-Eu vou. – diz Heero.

-Eu sei cozinhar mais ou menos, então eu vou ajudar o Quatre ! – diz Trowa dando um aceno para os dois.

Heero e Duo entraram no pequeno elevador que os esperava, e logo estavam na rua, bastante movimentada para a hora. Havia um mini-mercado bem próximo a casa dele. No caminho de volta Duo ficou olhando a casa onde Catherine morava.

-Gostaria de ir lá mais uma vez... – fala Duo.

-E nos podemos! – fala heero dando o maior susto em Duo.

-Eu pensei que você estava distraído! – fala ele com o olho arregalado.

-Mas não estava... vamos? – pergunta ele abrindo a porta do prédio.

Quando chegaram no apartamento, viram a faixa amarela cobrindo a entrada e um policial do lado que os deixou entrar quase que automaticamente. Lá dentro Duo observou cada detalhe, lembrado de como era a casa antes daquilo tudo acontecer.

Flash back.

Algumas semanas antes, chovia como se não houvesse amanha e Duo e Relena haviam dado uma passada na casa para conversar.

-Oi gente!- disse Catherine com o seu sorriso costumeiro. – entrem!

Foi Duo pisar na casa para Sally sair mal-humorada.

-Foi algo que eu fiz?- pergunta o médico, enquanto a sua irmã corria ao encontro da amiga.

-Não, desde que eu marquei o batizado da Hilde ela ficou assim! – diz Catherine fechando a porta da casa – eu achei que ela fosse ficar feliz por mim, mas ao contrario ela parece ter ficado triste. – diz ela abaixando o rosto.

-Deve ser temporário, ela deve estar com medo de você se machucar de novo! – diz Duo tentando animá-la.

-É tomara que sim! – diz ela com outro sorriso. – e tomara que ela tome conta do nosso carro novo!

-Carro novo?

-Sim um Fiat! Novinho em folha!

Duo senta-se no sofá e encontra algo duro embaixo e encontrou um diário.

-AHH! É o diário da Sally, ela tinha me dito que havia perdido! – diz ela pegando o objeto e abraçando – acho que isso vai deixá-la mais feliz!

-Que bom que eu ajudei em algo! – diz Duo sorrindo.

Fim do flash back

-Vamos. – diz Duo "Não, desde que eu marquei o batizado da Hilde ela ficou assim!" "eu achei que ela fosse ficar feliz por mim, mas ao contrario ela parece ter ficado triste" "quem fez isso foi tão cuidadoso que não deixou nem uma pista sequer, ele conseguiu encobrir tudo e provavelmente bem debaixo dos nossos olhos." "Sim um Fiat! Novinho em folha!" "Ela trouxe a harpa ontem".

-Duo... Duo... você esta bem?

-Sim, mas acho que acabei de ter um estalo!

-Que estalo? – pergunta heero cada vem mais preocupado com Duo.

-Sally... ela é a assassina!

Continua!

Oi gente! VALEU pelos comentários, vocês tem me incentivado bastante... espero que gostem desse capitulo e me mandem mais comentários! Rei!


	4. Desespero!

A autora chata tem um pequeno pronunciamento antes de começar a fic...

Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que tem lido a minha história, mas principalmente para o pessoal que tem postado comentários...

Um obrigado muito especial para:

**Zelda Hime **

**Brazinha**

**Pri-chan**

**Serennity Le Fay**

**Lua-chan**

**Tenira**

**Yoru no Yami**

**Myleny**

**Goddess of Death GW**

Valeu pelo apoio de vocês!

Cap 4: Mandato

"O caso havia sido muito difícil, o assassino havia deixado poucas pistas e muitos desafios, mas eu acho que finalmente conseguimos, nesta tarde de segunda, finalmente conseguimos pegá-lo, ou melhor, pegá-la."

-Duo me explique.

-Em casa.

Ambos correram para casa de Duo, e entraram na casa como furações, assustando a todos.

-O que houve com vocês? – pergunta Quatre se aproximando do menino trançando que bufava.

-Sentem-se, respirem e falem. – aconselha Trowa.

-Eu.... sei...... quem.....é...........o ass...ass..a.s...- Duo tentou continuar, mas há muito tempo não corria e o ar parecia querer lhe escapar.

-Sally. Ela matou todo mundo. – fala Heero parecendo melhor. – só não sei como, o Duo quem teve o estalo.

Alguns minutos depois Duo já havia recuperado a sua cor natural e começou a falar.

-O Trowa tinha razão, estava bem embaixo dos nossos olhos, a gente não queria ver. – diz Duo um tanto orgulhoso de si mesmo. – Raphael Rosas.

- O que tem ele?

-Ele é o supervisor de Sally, lembra o que ele disse?

-Que ficou trabalhando naquele dia. O que tem a ver?- pergunta heero.

-Poderia verificar até que horas ele ficou trabalhando?

-Está bem. – fala Trowa pegando o laptop, que até então havia ficado dentro da bolsa. – ele trabalhou das 8 da manhã até ás 16horas.

-BINGO! – fala Duo. – Sally me disse, não o que lhes disse, que havia ficado trabalhando até mais tarde naquele dia, por isso se atrasou para pegá-la, mas ela se atrasou por que quis.

-Ela não queria ser vista por ninguém, nem mesmo pelas crianças- completa Heero.

-Sim, porque ela matou Hirde na própria porta do colégio, deixou-a no porta malas e a levou até a lata do lixo.

-Deu o desaparecimento dela. E?- pergunta Trowa.

-Sally tinha total acesso a todos os escritórios e horários de Zechs, pois era a melhor amiga de Cath, sabia que Zechs ficava sozinho à noite, exatamente naquele escritório, sabia que ninguém iria escutá-los. – completa Duo.

-Depois voltou para casa... E contou tudo para Catherine, esta começou a discutir com ela, por isso a briga então ela mata a melhor amiga. – fala Duo e Heero ao mesmo tempo.

-Tava na nossa cara! – grita Trowa.

-Ótimo, nos temos um suspeito e uma teoria completamente compatível falta somente à prova a evidencia. – fala Heero ficando sério.

-Quatre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- fala Duo com uma carinha de "cachorro com fome"

-Ok, só porque eu escutei a história.

-Não entendi! – fala Trowa com uma cara de exclamação.

-Meu lindo e adorado irmão é promotor, né Q? – fala Duo sorrindo.

Quatre meio envergonhado afirma com a cabeça.

-Ótimo!- diz Trowa.

Quatre ligou para um juiz que após alguns minutos liberou um mandato de busca. Trowa e Heero se perguntaram onde Sally poderia estar.

-Duo, você tem mais contato com ela, onde você acha que ela poderia estar?- pergunta Trowa.

-Conheço vários lugares em que ela pode estar, mas um me...

-DUO! – grita Heero.

-Naquele hotel que ela falou que estava hospedada. Qual era o nome?- diz Duo coçando a cabeça – pior que ela não disse, mas eu sei onde é, me sigam!

E assim os três se dirigiram para o hotel, não demoraram muito já que o carro deles tinha um linda buzina que ecoava a três quilômetros de distância como disse o próprio Duo.

-Senhores, o que posso fazer por vocês? – pergunta o velhinho já pegando três chaves de quartos.

-Pode nos dizer onde está a hospede Sally Poo. – diz Heero mostrando o distintivo.

-Ela saiu daqui ontem a noitinha, já deveria ser umas duas da madrugada.

-E sabe para onde ela foi? – pergunta Trowa.

-Se soubesse eu já teria contado, ela simplesmente pagou e foi embora.

Os três se entreolharam, e rapidamente Trowa ligou para Quatre.

-Quatre mande fecharem todas as pistas e não deixem que nenhum avião decole de um alto retrato de Sally e envie a policia, rápido. – antes de ouvir a resposta do loiro, este desligou o celular.

-Precisamos fechar as pistas, Trowa vá para o norte.

-Eu...

-Não Duo, dessa vez você não pode ir, desculpa.

-Mas...

-Duo entenda que é perigoso, você não é da policia o governo não ira se responsabilizar se algo lhe acontecer. – fala Heero tentando convencer Duo.

-Duo – fala Trowa – melhor do que fechar ruas você pode nos passar informações por celular, será muito mais útil. O que me diz?

-Sim. – Duo correu para sua casa.

Ao chegar lá ligou o telefone ao computador e o computador a rede de bancos nacionais.

-Duo eu to na estrada zero três pode ver se há algum Fiat aqui?- pergunta Trowa.

-Sim, estou vendo milhares, parece que todos querem sair de férias e justo hoje.

-Quantos são? – fala Heero de uma outra pista.

-Heero tem aproximadamente 10 Fiats na sua estrada e Trowa uns 15 na sua, e não sei quantos mais nas outras.

-Será impossível parar todos. – grita Trowa.

-Tem algo errado. – fala Heero.- Trowa faça uma barricada e avise aos outros policiais para que façam o mesmo. Duo quero que você descubra o que aconteceu para tantos Fiats saíssem juntos na mesma noite

-Certo.

Duo no mesmo instante consulta Quatre.

-Não sei, Duo, não sei mesmo! – responde o loiro abaixando a cabeça e ligando a tv.

_'A policia de Boston foi notificada a poucos instantes que uma loja de carros acaba de ser roubada, todos os veículos que foram roubados eram da marca Fiat e os outros permaneceram intactos. _

_Mas a policia não tem total certeza do que aconteceu, pois alguns minutos depois do roubo foi constatado de que os carros pertenciam a pessoas, só que todas elas já morreram. _

_Continuamos com o nosso repórter...'_

-Heero os carros foram roubados de uma loja e foram colocados no nome de pessoas mortas.

-ótimo quer dizer que os carros estão vazios...- fala Trowa se empolgando.

-Muito pelo contrário, o computador afirma haver calor dentro dos carros.

- Como... – Heero ia continuar a sua frase, mas um dos carros bateu na barricada e caiu em um lago próximo. –Droga!

-Heero tem mais cinco carros indo em linha reta, para cima de você. – Duo toma um pouco de ar antes de continuar. – Trowa tem uns chegando em você, e outros nas outra barricadas.

- MERDA! (1) – grita Trowa- o que podemos fazer?

-Duo descubra a placa do carro de Sally, e isso é para ontem. – grita Heero ao celular tentando se proteger atrás dos carros da policia.

-Você acha que eu já não tentei isso! Ela apagou aplaca, ou o carro não tinha placa...

-Continua tentando.

Todos os policiais foram obrigados a deixar seus postos, pois era muito perigo tentar combater carros a mais de 100 km/h.

Enquanto isso Duo e Quatre tentavam a todo custo encontrar qualquer coisa que pudesse ser a placa de Sally, mas até o momento nada.

-E então? – pergunta Heero, vendo mias um carro passar por cima de sua cabeça.

-Nada!

-Duo! – grita Trowa- você disse que tinham 15 carros na minha direção... eu já contei 20!

-Desculpe...Eu estou tentando, mas... – Duo já não sabia o que fazer quando Quatre tirou as mãos dele do computador.

-Ela tem que ter deixado os dados em algum lugar, mesmo que na lixeira dela... – diz Quatre – Duo me diz o último computador que você deixaria dados?

-Na policia...

Quatre digita algumas coisas, mas nada aparece.

-Procura dentro das pastas dos oficiais. – diz Duo apontando para as pastas.

-Você ta louco, deve ter mais de mil policias! – Duo pega um outro laptop que a muito tempo não era utilizado e conectou ao comutador e começou a olhar pasta por pasta.

-Duo... – grita Heero – estou começando a me sentir sozinho!

-Desculpa, mas não posso fazer nada! To procurando o que você pediu! – diz Duo largando o celular voltando a se concentrar na busca, mas nada parecia resultar.

-DUO!- grita Quatre – não sabia que a Sally fazia parte da policia! – Quatre abre rapidamente a pasta

-Heero a placa da Sally é...

Continua...

Notas da autora 

Este capitulo esta bem menor né? Bom, eu digo que sinto muito, mas eu estou super atolada com muitas coisas aqui em casa... que mal tive tempo para a minha história! Peço desculpas mais uma vez pela porcaria que ficou este capitulo!

E obrigada pela paciência de vocês! Espero que o próximo fique melhor do que este!

Milhões de beijos da chata da autora Rei Owan!

Ah sim!

(1) desculpa o palavrão mais ele estava irritado!


	5. Diários

Cap 5:

-Heero a placa da Sally é LBK- 3668(1) – diz Duo dando mais uma olhada no seu monitor- e ela esta vindo em sua direção atrás de cinco carros.

-Obrigado. – diz Heero pegando o seu comunicador – TODOS OS POLICIAIS PARA A ESTRADA 14 AGORA! MIREM OS PNEUS DO CARRO LBK-3668.

Os policiais tiveram algumas dificuldades em sair de suas barricadas, já que uma chuva de carros ainda os ameaçava. Trowa conseguiu sair dando a volta por dentro da estrada de terra que havia próxima a estrada 3 e conseguiu chegar a estrada falada.

Antes que Trowa percebesse o carro de Sally passou a sua frente em alta velocidade, mas Trowa conseguiu puxar a sua arma e atirar em um dos pneus traseiros do carro de Sally fazendo o carro dela cair para fora da estrada.

-Uma ambulância para a estrada 14 imediatamente. –diz Heero no comunicador da policia, enquanto se aproximava ele e Trowa se aproximavam com suas armas apontadas ara dentro do carro que estava sem as portas e o capo estava totalmente destruído e no chão. – Sally Poo...

-Ah... – ouvi-se um resmungo de dentro do carro, antes que ela saísse.

-Sally Poo você esta presa por furto de mais de mil carros, pelo assassinato triplo de Catherine Hilde Bloom e Zechs Marquise, por falso testemunho a oficiais de justiça, por tentativa de fulgir do estado. Você tem o direito de permanecer calada, pois tudo que você disser poderá ser usado contra você no tribunal. Você tem direito a um advogado se não puder pagar um o Estado lhe fornecerá um. Entendeu os seus direitos?

Sally se manteve quieta, mas com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada, não pode ficar presa por causa de seus ferimentos, por isso foi levada para o hospital onde ficou sendo vigiada por mais de três policiais somente em seu corredor.

-A senhorita Poo não sofreu nenhum dano grave, mas terá que passar uma semana pelo menos no hospital para se recuperar dos ferimentos das pernas e braços.

-O senhor pode nos ligar alguns minutos antes de lhe dar alta? – pergunta Trowa lhe entregando o seu cartão com seu celular.

-Claro, senhores. – diz o velho medico se virando e indo a um outro quarto.

-Não tirem os olhos dessa porta, ninguém sai, ninguém entra a não ser o medico ou com autorização deste, entendido? – pergunta Heero aos policiais com um de seus olhares frios.

-Sim, capitão.

Heero e Trowa se retiram do hospital, começava a escurecer.

-Meninos... – diz Duo correndo na direção deles, logo atrás vinham Quatre segurando a mão de Relena.

-Duo valeu pela ajuda! – diz Trowa contente, mas antes que mais alguma coisa fosse dita o estomago de todo mundo roncou quase que ao mesmo tempo.

-Bom, nos viemos aqui convidar vocês para comerem alguma coisa! – diz Quatre sorrindo.

-O que vocês nos dizem? – pergunta Duo.

-Vamos antes que o meu estomago fique com um buraco. – fala Trowa, se aproximando de Quatre.

-Q, eu posso ir com o Duo??????????? – pergunta a menina com os olhinhos brilhantes.

-Claro! – diz Quatre soltando a mão da menina que correu em disparada para os braços do irmão.

-Mano!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Duo mal teve tempo de ver Relena chegando e pulando em cima dele, e num movimento rápido a pegou no colo.

-Relena, não faça mais isso! Eu quase não te peguei! – diz Duo ainda sentindo o coração na boca, mas relena nem se importou com a bronca somente deu um sorriso e disse:

-Eu to querendo fazer isso a muito tempinho! – ela da outro sorriso- você é o amigo do maninho!!!!!!!!!! Eu lembro de você!

-Que memória! – diz Heero assustado quando Relena aponta para ele. – meu nome é Heero.

-Hee...ro... nome estranho! – diz ela rindo.

-Vocês vem ou não? - pergunta Trowa irritado com a demora dos dois.

-Ele fica com um mal humor quando ta com fome, sorte sua que não tem que aturar isso! – sussurra Heero no ouvido de Relena e Duo.

Os três dão uma boa gargalhada e vão andando lentamente. O restaurante era um pouco longe e todos eles estavam sem carro, então o jeito foi ir andando.

-Os dois se deram bem, não? – pergunta Duo vendo Quatre e Trowa conversando animadamente.

-É mesmo. Nos podemos dizer o mesmo, preciso confessar para você que nunca falei tanto com uma pessoa quanto falei com você, obvio com exceção de Trowa.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso! – diz Duo dando um sorriso – adoro fazer novos amigos. Relena o que você anda comendo? Você ta pesada! – diz Duo sentindo seus braços doendo.

-Deixa que eu carrego ela... – diz Heero.

-Oba! Pode mano???

-Claro... Mas você tem certeza?

-Toda! – Heero pega Relena no colo e olha espantado para Duo – você precisa fazer exercício, ela é leve!

-Ahhh... – resmunga Duo.

-Eu não acredito que você via essa seria. – diz Trowa com uma cara de surpresa.

-Eu adorava, era o maior fã. – diz Quatre sorrindo.

-Eu também, tinha os bonecos e tudo o meu predileto era...

-O Capitão Solver... – disseram em coro.

-Nossa! – diz Quatre.

O clima entre os quatro novos amigos era muito boa, e graças a isso não demorou muito para chegaram ao restaurante onde um chinês de cabelos pretos preso em um rabo de cavalo e olhos pretos os esperavam na porta da entrada.

-FEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grita Duo correndo para o outro lado da rua – quanto tempo!

-Vocês estão atrasados... – o jovem chinês não falou mais nada ao perceber que havia mais pessoas presentes.

-Fei...

-Maxwell é Wufei! – diz o chinês o encarando sério.

-Ta bom, Wufei Chang, Heero Yuy e Trowa Barton.

-Prazer! Eu sou o promotor junto com Quatre.

-Prazer. – diz Heero erguendo a mão livre.

-Prazer! – diz Trowa.

-Duo, porque a Relena ta no colo do Heero? – pergunta Quatre.

-É porque ela tava meia pesadinha!- diz ele sorrindo. – e o Heero se ofereceu para segurá-la.

-Q, Hee, tem cabelo legal! – diz Relena que desde que subiu no colo do Heero não parou de mexer no seu cabelo.

-Não faz isso Relena... – diz Duo pela milésima vez.

-Já disse que tudo bem, Duo, é legal! – diz Heero sorrindo para Relena.

-Ótimo, vamos comer? – pergunta Trowa e Wufei ao mesmo tempo.

Durante o jantar todos conversaram bastante, sem mencionar o caso, Wufei fez amizade rapidamente com os dois policiais e o jantar transcorreu na maior paz e descontração. Na saída todos passaram na casa de Quatre e Duo, por ser tarde Duo colocou Relena para dormir.

-Certo, agora vamos discutir o que temos até agora. – fala Wufei.

-Nos temos um arquivo na policia constando que Sally é uma oficial. – diz Duo mostrando a pasta.

-Roubo de carros, uma fita escondida secretamente mostrou que Sally esteve na mesma loja assaltada.

-Sabemos que ela mentiu e o Duo pode ser testemunha, ele ouviu claramente o que ela disse. – disse Trowa.

-Na verdade... não. Enquanto não provarmos que Sally era culpada pelos assassinatos não poderemos culpá-la de perjure. – diz Quatre abaixando a cabeça.

-Então somente amanhã poderemos saber. –diz Heero – e Duo nos precisamos de você, para identificarmos o diário.

-Pode contar comigo! – diz Duo sorrindo.

-Duo, você não fica com as bochechas doendo? – pergunta Wufei – cara, eu não sei como alguém consegue sorrir tanto!

Todos deram uma boa gargalhada enquanto Duo ficava com as faces coradas.

-Coitadinho dele! – diz Quatre abraçando o meio irmão.

-Você é o único que me entende... – diz Duo fazendo bico.

-AH! QUE MEIGO! – fala Wufei empolgado.

As brincadeiras não pararam durante a maior parte da noite.

-Gente já são duas da manha, é melhor ficarem aqui hoje... – diz Quatre olhando o relógio.

-Trowa você pode dormir no quarto do Quatre, ele tem uma linda cama de casal! – diz Duo sorrindo maliciosamente.

-DUO! – grita Quatre que fica completamente corado e Trowa vira a cara.

Tanto Wufei quanto Heero desatam a rir da cara dos dois.

-E você e o Yuy poderiam fazer o mesmo, né Maxwell? -, pergunta Wufei que havia observado a chegada deles no restaurante.

-CHANG! – Duo fica mais vermelho do que Quatre e Heero apenas olha o chinês com seu olhar frio.

Desta vez quem riu foi Trowa e Quatre.

-Agora sem brincadeira, onde vocês irão dormir? Nos só temos um quarto de hospedes...

-Eu e o Trowa poderíamos ficar nele, se você tiver um colchonete!- diz Heero com Trowa assentindo ao seu lado.

-Certo, pode deixar que eu arrumo o quarto! – diz Duo saindo da sala se encaminhando para o quarto que ficava um pouco mais afastado.

-E você, Wufei?

-Eu posso dormir aqui no sofá mesmo! – diz Wufei.

-Que isso, Wufi, você pode dormir no meu quarto. – diz Duo sorrindo – e eu durmo no sofá!

-Ma...

-Nada de 'mas'.Vai logo.

Quatre convidou Duo para dormir no seu quarto e foi isso que aconteceu, Duo dormiu em um colchonete no quarto de Quatre, enquanto Wufei dormia no quarto de Duo e Heero e Trowa no quarto de hospedes. A noite foi tranqüila e todos acordaram ao mesmo, por causa de um rádio um pouco mais alto.

-O que ta acontecendo? – perguntaram todos enquanto saiam de seus quartos.

-Musica!- Relena estava pulando em cima do sofá branco com sua camisola verde – Musica Bonita!

-Relena... Isso não se faz... – diz Duo bocejando.

-Que horas são? – pergunta Wufei.

-8:30... – responde Trowa com olheras.

-Vamos voltar para cama! – diz pegando Relena pelas pernas.

-DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Quatre teve um quase-infarto ao ver Relena rindo de cabeça para baixo.

- O que? Ela adora quando eu faço isso! – diz Duo rindo da cara de Quatre.

-Gente... Nos ainda temos um caso para completarmos.- diz Heero, que ao contrario de todos, aprecia já ter acordado.

-O que?- Wufei parecia que não gostado muito da idéia. – a gente pode pelo menos tomar café primeiro?

Todos olharam para Heero com olhos pidões.

-Claro. – disse ele meio constrangido.

Quatre e Trowa foram para a cozinha, sobre muitos protestos do loirinho, enquanto Heero e Wufei sentavam na frente da tv agora ligada, e Duo ficava brincando de casinha com Relena no quarto desta.

-Ta pronto.

Ao ouvirem a voz de Quatre anunciando o café todos correram em direção a mesa sentando-se, vendo a vasta quantidade de comida. Havia suco de laranja, uva e maça, cereal, leite, panquecas, frutas, pão de queijo, presunto, queijo prata e minas, pão francês.

-Vocês têm que dormir mais aqui! – fala duo olhando a mesa com os olhos brilhando.

O café foi silencioso, com exceção de Relena que não parava de falar com a sua boneca de cachos dourados e roupa azul. Até que aparece na televisão uma noticia de ultima hora.

"_O advogado John Barnader afirma que a policia de Boston prendeu sua cliente, Sally Poo, injustamente. É com você Carla. _

_-Senhor Barnader o que o senhor tem a dizer sobre a sua cliente? _

_-Ela é inocente, e eu adoraria conversar com os monstros que falam essas atrocidades contra ela. _

_-E como o senhor explica o roubo dos carro? _

_- Eu não sei quem foi, mas posso garantir que a minha cliente é inocente de todas as alegações e vou mostrar isso ao Júri. _

_..."_

Duo desligou a televisão antes que algum dos presentes pulasse em cima dela para bater naquele advogadozinho de meia tigela.

Depois do noticiário caiu sobre um clima desconfortável que foi quebrado por Relena.

-Porque ta todo mundo com cara feia? – pergunta ela olhando para o irmão.

Todos se entreolharam sem saber exatamente a resposta.

-Coisa de gente grande! – disse Duo sorrindo para a jovem menina.

-Eu não quero ficar com essa cara quando eu crescer! – diz ela fazendo bico.

Todos se olharam e deram pequenos sorrisos.

-Gente, algo me fez lembrar que temos um diário para ler! –diz Duo se levantando.

-Bom, façamos o seguinte, a gente vai para as nossas casas toma um banho e nos encontramos na porta do prédio. – fala Heero.

-Ta certo. – falou Trowa.

-Para mim também. – diz Wufei.

Passou-se uma hora até três chegarem.

-Vocês demoraram! – diz Duo segurando a mão de Relena que queria correr atrás dos carros.

-Ela vai com a gente?- perguntou Trowa.

-Ela tem que ir, nos não temos nenhuma babá e ela não tem idade para ficar sozinha. – diz Quatre.

-Pode deixar ela é comportada.

Trowa estava de carro, então ele dirigiu, Quatre ficou do lado já que ele sabia o caminho do deposito, enquanto Heero Duo e Wufei se espremiam atrás com Relena deitada em cima deles.

Não demoraram a chegar ao departamento onde os pertences de Sally haviam ficado guardados, todos entraram rapidamente, e pegaram tudo o que precisavam e saíram.

Voltaram para a casa de Duo e Quatre, já que ficava perto e todos estavam curiosos para saber o que havia dentro daqueles diários, havia vários, já que Sally escrevi neles desde pequena.

Todos se sentaram e começaram a ler, eram muitos e isso tomou quase toda a tarde dos belos rapazes, que so foram encontrar algo quando já estava anoitecendo.

-ACHEI! – grita Wufei – "Tudo ia voltar a ser como antes, Cathie ia ficar bem por uns tempos, mas depois que ele a abandonasse de novo ela iria cair em depressão e somente eu SÓ eu sei o que ela teve que passar para poder seguir a vida em frente. Não quero que isso aconteça de novo, por isso vou 'cortar a raiz do problema', mas sei que ela vai sofrer por isso terei que me acostumar com o apartamento vazio."

-Bom isso diz que ela matou, mas não com todas as palavras e isso esta me preocupando. – diz Quatre.

-Mas é melhor que nada alem do que se a gente conseguir convencer o juiz para por isso como prova, os jurados vão condená-la.- diz Duo.

-Não, na verdade isso não vai adiantar muito. – diz Wufei olhando desolado- mas é o máximo que nos temos.

O telefone de Heero toca.

-Sim? Ah claro. Muito obrigado.- Heero desliga o celular – Sally vai ter alta daqui a pouco. E o advogado dela já esta lá para buscá-la.

-Ótimo. – disse Quatre- Wufei pronto?

-Claro.

-Vamos indiciá-la inicialmente por roubo, depois por homicídio culposo.

-Quanto tempo na cadeia?- pergunta Duo.

-De 25 a perpetua. – responde Wufei.

-Cruzes! – diz Duo.

-E preparem-se, todos vocês serão testemunhas.

Quatre e Wufei estavam saindo da sala do juiz, tinham conseguido convencer o juiz a deixar o diário ser prova do julgamento. E quanto às alegações de roubo Sally se considerou culpada.

-Senhores... – o advogado de Sally os para no corredor-isso é para vocês. – e lhes entrega um papel – alega que a minha cliente tem um pequeno problema cerebral e caso duvidem desse renomado psiquiatra podem pedir para o psiquiatra de vocês a examinarem.

Quatre e Wufei pediram para o doutor Huang, grande amigo deles, fazer uma avaliação.

-Sinto dizer que sim, ela tem um problema cerebral, mas isso não da um motivo para ela fazer matar três pessoas.- diz doutor Huang para os dois promotores.

-Então Wufei?

-Vamos pegá-la! – os dois se sentaram na delegacia mesmo e começaram a fazer suas pesquisas e a examinar as testemunhas que iriam se apresentar alem de escolher as suas próprias.

Uma semana depois Quatre e Wufei estavam sentados em suas mesas esperando o juiz, enquanto Duo, Heero e Trowa estavam se sentando logo atrás deles junto com Dorothy e Treize. Sally já estava presente olhando para os lados.

Continua 

(1) placa totalmente inventada pela autora!

_Próximo cap:_

_-Então qual é o veredicto final do júri? _

_-Nos consideramos a réu Sally Poo... _

Notas da autora: Infelizmente minha fic vai chegando ao seu final. Mas não posso ficar triste com isso, não com todos os comentários que recebi! Muito obrigada a todos vocês que me ajudaram e me deram um força com essa fic, valeu mesmo! E espero receber ainda mais comentários.

Ah sim, gente desculpa se essa fic esta meio, como se diz... 'complemento de salsicha' é porque eu to averiguando o que vai entrar par ao tribunal! E me perdoem pela demora! A inspiração definitivamente saiu andando pela porta!

MILHÕES de beijos da autora chata Rei


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo:** Um fim...

**Parte:** Capitulo 6, Último.

**Autora:** Rei Owan

**Classificação:** Livre

**Casais:** 1x2 3x4 5xtreize

**Sumario:** finalmente chegou o momento de Sally ser julgada por todos os crimes que ela cometeu... Será que realmente será culpada deles?

**Notas da autora 1:** Antes de começar a fic eu gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês meu queridos leitores e me desculpar por duas coisas:

primeira e a mais importante a demora do ultimo capitulo, eu realmente sinto muito por fazer vocês esperarem o que? Um ano? Mas a inspiração resolveu fazer uma viagem prolongada e so retornar agora.

Segundo: eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por não agradecer de maneira mais interresante todo o apoio que cada um de vocês me deu com seus comentários. Eu gostaria de dizer que vocês me emocionaram bastante e me surpreenderam também, eu nunca esperei tantos comentários assim. - Muito obrigada de verdade a todos vocês!

** -Agora a fic-**

O julgamento havia começado há alguns minutos e neste momento o advogado de Sally expunha para o júri sua teoria.

-Então, doutor Maqia me explique o que o nódulo frontal faz? – perguntou o advogado andando de um lado para o outro.

-O nódulo frontal é muito importante, pois é ele que comanda nossas emoções.

-E o que aconteceria se ele tivesse algum problema?

-A pessoa não teria controle sobre suas emoções e poderia confundir situações normais com situações violentas. – disse o doutor, enquanto gesticulava.

-E o que ocasiona essa doença?

-Ou a pessoa nasce com algum problema ou ela pode adquirir ao longo dos anos.

-Essa pessoa seria responsável pelos seus atos, na sua opinião?

-Não.

-Muito obrigado. Sem mais perguntas.

Quatre se levantou e arrumou seu paletó, enquanto olhava para a testemunha.

-Doutor, o senhor nos disse em sua pesquisa que através de estudos do cérebro era capaz de saber quem se tornaria assassino não é mesmo?

-Sim. –disse o medico se erguendo um pouco mais sobre a cadeira.

-Conte para nos, por favor!

-Todos os criminosos têm um pouco menos de ação do nódulo frontal, ou seja, eles têm menos controle sobre suas emoções.

-Então se amanha uma pessoa aparecer com um distúrbio cerebral nesta região, e por acidente ela esteja descontrolada, ela deve ser presa porque pode matar alguém?

-Não...

-Ou nos devemos mandar todos os criminosos para um hospício, pois nenhum deles é normal e tem que ser tratados como loucos?

-Não... nem todos...

-Então você quer dizer que todos os criminosos não são pessoas e sim alienígenas?

-Não.

-Bom, então acho que suas pesquisas nada dizem. Sem mais perguntas. – disse Quatre se sentando novamente.

-Boa! – disse baixinho Wufei.

A próxima testemunha era de Quatre, o doutor Huang, psiquiatra e agente do FBI.

-Doutor Huang, poderia nos dizer o que vem fazendo desde que se envolveu com este caso? – disse Quatre se aproximando do banco de réus.

-Bom, eu vim estudando algumas pessoas que tem esse problema no nódulo frontal...- disse o doutor.

-E o que descobriu?

-Que as pessoas com esse problema podem ser muito calmas e amigáveis.

-E o que mais?

-Elas se apegam muito mais facilmente as coisas ou pessoas e não lidam muito bem com a separação.

-Mas o senhor teve algum caso tão extremo como o da senhorita Sally? – perguntou Quatre enquanto andava pela sala.

-Na verdade somente um. Mas era um caso muito particular.

-A pessoa tinha um distúrbio metal e o nódulo frontal dela já quase não existia, mas este não é o caso de Sally, para falar a verdade o nódulo frontal dela foi um dos melhores que eu já vi.

-Porque o senhor diz isso?

-Porque todos nos sofremos acidentes e como o nódulo frontal fica na frente ele é na maioria das vezes fica danificado por nossos tombos.

-Então porque não saímos por ai matando uns aos outros, já que todos nós temos pequenas falhas nesta região em particular?

-Porque fomos educados de maneira que sabemos que matar é errado e que isso poderia arruinar nossas vidas.

-Obrigado! Sem mais perguntas.- Quatre se sentou, enquanto o advogado de Sally se levantou rapidamente.

-Você acabou de nos dizer que essas pessoas 'podem' ser boas e amigáveis não é isso?

-Sim.

-O que quer dizer que elas podem apenas aparentar e que um dia sem mais nem menos elas surtem diante de alguma situação e matar muitas pessoas?

-Como qualquer um de nós. – a reposta do doutor havia dado, não deixara John nem um pouco feliz.

-Mas pessoas com esse problema não tem mais tendência? – John olhava para o doutor de forma muito irritante, como se quisesse assustá-lo.

-Isso irá depender do tipo de educação que cada um teve...

-Responda apenas com 'sim' ou 'não'.

-Desculpa, mas esta reposta não existe. – isso provocou um choque em todos por um momento e Quatre deu um pequeno sorriso, havia feito a coisa certa quando colocou Huang para testemunhar. – qualquer um pode matar se tiver a chance e um motivo.

-Sem mais perguntas. – John se sentou um pouco furioso, mas não poderia deixar notar ou isso poderia contar ponto a menos na hora dos jurados decidirem.

Algumas testemunhas foram apresentadas pela parte da defesa, mas todas foram rapidamente descartadas pelas fortes perguntas que Quatre fazia. Depois de mais algum tempo Quatre chamou Duo para depor.

-Senhor Maxwell, poderia nos dizer o que matou Zechs, Catherine e Hilde?

-Claro. Poderia mostrar as fotos? – Quatre rapidamente mostro a foto de um corpo completamente aberto em meio a um escritório - Zechs Darlian foi morto estrangulado com uma corda de uma harpa, mas antes disso, sabemos que ele teve um brava luta com o seu agressor.

-Como sabe?

-Próxima foto... – um homem rapidamente veio e retirou a primeira. – vemos claras marcas de unhas em seu rosto no lado esquerdo e também temos alguns hematomas nas costas e eu encontrei alguns ossos quebrados. Catherine foi asfixiada também com uma corda, ela lutou... – conforme Duo ia falando um policial ia mostrando as fotos para os jurados. – ela tinha hematomas principalmente na área da barriga e das costas, já Hilde apesar de ter sido asfixiada ainda teve seu corpo mutilado.- as imagens do corpo da menina espalhados pela rua foram bastante chocantes, até mesmo para Dorothy que nunca havia conhecido a sobrinha, e que tentava a todo custar sentar aos fundos para que ninguém a visse.

-E como sabe que Sally matou Hilde?

-Bom, encontramos um pequeno pedaço de tecido no cabelo de Hilde e depois comparamos com o que havia no carro de Sally e eles eram exatamente iguais.

-Sem mais perguntas.

John se levantou rapidamente e se aproximou de Duo.

-E o que um simples pedaço de tecido poderia ter implicado de que a minha cliente tenha matado esta menina?

-Porque só havia três marcas de carros que continham o mesmo modelo de fabricação dos tecidos do porta malas...

-E?

-E além dos detetives terem verificado cada uma das pessoas que tinha essa marca de carro, o porta malas de Sally continha 1- **sangue **2-**cal**, ambos usados numa lata de lixo próxima do prédio onde Sally morava para ocultar as provas do seu crime. – todos na sala perceberam que se o advogado continuasse pressionar Duo ele teria um colapso e isso não seria nada bom.

-Você disse que Zechs tinha alguns ossos quebrados, certo?

-Sim.

-E que fora morto estrangulado?

-Certo.

-Mas me diga, como um **homem** de **1,80** pode se deixar bater por uma **mulher**?

-PROTESTO.- gritou Quatre sabendo que Duo ia falar alguma coisa que não iria terminar bem – especulação.

-Mantido. – disse o juiz antes que algo mais fosse dito.

-Sem mais perguntas.

O julgamento entrou em recesso e Wufei, Quatre e principalmente Duo puderam respirar um pouco mais aliviados.

-Se eu estivesse ficado mais um minuto naquela cadeira teria partido a cara daquele advogado de meia tigela, quem ele pensa que é?

-Heero, Trowa, amanha entram vocês e a Sally. Por favor, tentem manter a calma, não deixem parecer que vamos perder...

Wufei cortou rapidamente Quatre com um sorriso.

-Porque não vamos, então coloquem um olhar serio e não o tirem por nada! Mas é a primeira vez que tenho que concordar com você, eu to doido para arrebentar a cara desse desgraçado...

-Não é so você... – disse Heero divagando.

-AI! – Duo deu um grito exatamente no ouvido de Heero o que não o deixou nem um pouco feliz. – tenho que voltar para casa, a baba da Relena disse que vai embora com "eu" ou seu "eu" por lá!

-Bom, eu e o Wufei temos mais umas papeladas para acertarmos. – disse Quatre com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

-Mas Quatre hoje era o meu dia de folga... – Wufei tinha os olhos tristes e estava quase se ajoelhando no chão.

-Ok Wufei... Pode ir! Alem do que o seu namorado já deve estar esperando!

-Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar! – disse Trowa gentilmente, enquanto todos saiam do enorme prédio onde o julgamento estava ocorrendo.

-Que lindo! Aceita! – disse Duo enquanto se preparava para correr, Wufei não se encontrava mais ao lado deles, já havia se despedido e entrava rapidamente dentro do seu carro. Quatre envergonhado aceitou a ajuda com um simples aceno de cabeça.

- Heero, to roubando o carro! – disse Trowa enquanto abria a porta para Quatre.

-Vê se me devolve ele inteiro!- Heero já havia se virado para Duo- Bom, até...

-Peraí! – disse Duo pegando a mão de Heero que já estava dando as costas, Trowa e Quatre ficaram ainda uns minutos parados esperando para ver o desenrolar da cena – o Trowa ta com o Quatre você vai ficar sozinho?

-Eu to acostumado... – disse Heero dando de ombros enquanto olhava para os lados.

-Que tal tomar conta da Relena comigo? – disse Duo piscando o olho- não é o paraíso da diversão, mas pelo menos você vai estar cercado de pessoas! O que me diz?

-Eu aceito!

O carro partiu assim que ambos viram Heero se encaminhar com Duo para o apartamento deste.

-Só espero que desta vez a Relena deixe seu cabelo em paz! – disse Duo sorrindo ao lembrar da cena, ele ainda não sabia como Heero havia conseguido enxergar o caminho com Relena puxando seu cabelo para frente o tempo todo.

-Mas era bom! – disse ele sorrindo – parecia uma massagem!

Os dois conversaram um pouco antes de chegarem no apartamento, Relena estava pulando em cima do sofá enquanto a jovem menina de longos cabelos ruivos estava no telefone.

-Ahan... – Duo fez caras de poucos amigos ao ver a bagunça em sua sala, havia comida espalhada para todo lado junto com brinquedos e bonecas, a televisão e o rádios estavam ligados ao mesmo tempo e ambos temiam ver o estado de que o resto da casa poderia estar.

-Senhor Maxwell. – disse a menina se levantando e pegando Relena no colo. – essa danadinha da mais trabalho do que aparenta! – disse ela sorrindo torto. – mas pode deixar que eu arrumarei tudo imediatamente.

-Pode deixar! Vou deixar passar dessa vez porque você me disse que tinha um compromisso depois, certo? – a menina deu um lindo sorriso abraçou Duo e prometeu que da próxima vez não iria fazer tanta bagunça. – bom, Heero parece que nos teremos uma tarde bem animadora arrumando a casa! Mas antes vamos aproveitar que a casa está uma bagunça e vamos a bagunçar mais.

Heero deu um sorriso ao ver Duo pular em cima do sofá junto com Relena. Ambos tiveram uma tarde realmente incrível comeram pizza ouviam musica no último volume e até brincaram de casinha com Relena.

Já começava a anoitecer e Trowa e Quatre não haviam saído do escritório o dia inteiro.

-Desculpa! Acabei tomando todo o seu dia Trowa. – disse Quatre enquanto fechava o escritório.

-Não tem problema! Se fosse o Heero nos ainda estaríamos trabalhando. Mas já que você sente muito que tal comermos fora? – Quatre deu um lindo sorriso e disse que sim.

-Onde você gostaria de ir? Eu conheço um lugar muito calmo e bonito.

-Então o que estamos fazendo aqui?

Ambos se dirigiram para o restaurante que ficava em cima de um parque, o lugar realmente era muito bonito e tinha um ambiente extremamente aconchegante.

-O que vocês vão querer? – pergunta o garçom após encaminhar os dois para uma mesa um pouco afastada e com uma linda vista para o lago do parque.

-Um vinho tinto suave e dois espaguetes com almôndegas por favor. – falou Trowa antes mesmo que Quatre tivesse tempo de pensar.

-Como sabia que era a minha comida favorita? – o loiro olhava de forma completamente surpresa e divertida para o moreno que apenas sorriu.

-Tive um pressentimento.

O jantar fora algo super romântico, já que Trowa depois de algum tempo conseguiu arrumar algumas velas.

-É impressão minha ou o senhor Barton esta dando em cima de mim? – disse Quatre um pouco envergonhado.

-Você descobriu o meu plano o que farei? – disse Trowa se aproximando um pouco mais.

-Que tal terminarmos com esse suspense? – Ambos terminaram a distancia que faltava... o beijo começou tímido, mas aos poucos se tornou bastante romântico e ambos só se separaram quando o oxigênio se fez ausente em seus pulmões. – nossa! – Quatre ficou um pouco constrangido e tentou esconder o sorriso de felicidade que estava estampado em seu rosto. Desde que vira o moreno pela primeira vez tinha sentido seu coração falhar uma batida e prendeu a respiração, ele o havia conquistado com aqueles lindos olhos verdes e depois ainda descobriu que ele era uma pessoa extremamente agradável e que tinham muito em comum não havia conseguido segurar.

-Sabe... Eu sei que a gente não se conhece muito, mas eu adoraria te conhecer mais...e... quem sabe... – Quatre colocou o dedo delicadamente nos lábios de Trowa o calando.

-Eu adoraria te conhecer e quem sabe namorar também!

Trowa abriu um sorriso, nunca fora muito bom com as palavras e não sabia como o loiro iria reagir depois do seu último impulso. Mas não podia evitar era automático tinha sentido que ele era a pessoa que completava sua alma, a pessoa que o faria feliz, não sabia o quanto estava certo, mas conforme os dias foram passando aquilo se tornará cada vez mais verdadeiro e mesmo que não se conhecessem a muito tempo o moreno faria de tudo para fisgar o coração daquele loiro e parece que havia conseguido.

No final das contas haviam saído do restaurante e deram uma longa caminhada pelo parque, pois naquele dia em especial o parque estava na cidade e aquela hora era perfeita, porque somente os casais de namorados estariam juntos.

Enquanto isso no apartamento de Duo e Quatre, o japonês e o americano arrumavam a casa que estava em um estado deplorável.

-Desculpa!- disse Duo enquanto tentava de todas as maneiras tirar a mancha de suco de maça do carpete. – eu acho que teria sido melhor você nem ter vindo! Assim não tinha que limpar a casa alheia!

-E ficar vendo aqueles programas ridículas da tv? Perder a pizza? O sofá pula-pula? Nem pensar! – disse Heero rindo alto enquanto tirava mais um saco de lixo – além do que eu perderia a massagem gratuita na minha cabeça!

-HEERO! È sério... to me sentindo culpado por não conseguir te fazer desistir de me ajudar na arrumação. –disse Duo enquanto quase arrancava a parte do carpete que tinha a mancha.

-Duo... – disse Heero se sentando ao lado deste no chão segurando sua mão. – nada me deixaria mais feliz do que passar esta tarde toda de novo com você... e sabe porque? – ele fez uma pausa e segurou o rosto de Duo entre suas mãos – porque eu me apaixonei por vocês desde o momento em que eu te vi.

Duo ficou completamente sem palavras e apenas se aproximou um pouco mais de Heero, mas um pequeno barulho vindo dos quartos vez com que eles se separassem e olhassem para a porta.

-Relena o que eu já disse de ouvir a conversa dos outros? – disse Duo completamente vermelho.

-Heero vai fazer parte da família! Eba! – disse ela sorrindo pulando em cima de Heero enquanto mexia mais uma vez nos cabelos deles.

-Isso ai! Não sei quando vai ser o casamento... o que você me diz?

-Na primavera! Bonito, com flores rosas e azuis!

-Relena! – Duo estava realmente muito vermelho e ambos riam da cara do americano e depois de alguns minutos riu com eles. – mas agora cama, mocinha!

Duo demorou alguns minutos e Heero aproveitou para tirar o carpete e colocá-lo para lavar, tirou o lixo e terminou de limpar o pouco que restava.

-E o Trowa te chamou de preguiçoso! – disse Duo que ao voltar encontrou tudo completamente limpo e Heero sentado no sofá.

-Então?

-Também gostei de você assim que te vi! – disse Duo sorrindo dando um beijo rápido na bochecha de Heero- sabe eu tive uma bela visão sua naquele dia...

-Seu sapeca! – disse o japonês capturando os lábios de Duo enquanto ele falava. O beijo não fora demorado, mas bastante romântico. – preciso ir! – disse Heero depois de olhar o relógio- Quatre já deve estar chagando e...

-Meu quarto tem tranca! – disse Duo sorrindo sentando no colo de Heero – e se ele fosse voltar para casa garanto que viria com uma bagagem morena e com olhos verdes.

-Você ta certo! – disse heero pegando Duo no colo e o levando para o quarto.

Quatre também não voltara para casa, prefira conhecer o aconchegante lugar onde seu mais novo namorado morava.

-O que aconteceu ontem a noite? – perguntou Wufei ao ver os amigos de mãos dadas e sorrisos bobos no rosto.

Cada um contou a sua versão da historia enquanto eles tomavam café da manha em uma pequena lanchonete perto do tribunal.

-ou seja, preciso apresentar urgentemente meu namorado a vocês ou serei a mais nova vela do grupo – disse Wufei fazendo todos sorrirem.

Uma hora mais tarde e todos já se encontravam no tribunal, novamente Quatre tinha a postura seria e concentrada assim como todos.

-Primeira testemunha do dia: Capitão Heero Yuy.

Heero se levantou nervoso, não era a primeira vez que faria isso e nem seria a última, mas não podia se impedir de ficar nervoso, mesmo tendo ensaiado antes. No final foram apenas perguntas de rotinas como sempre!

Finalmente o julgamento havia chegado ao seu momento critico, pois Sally era quem iria testemunhar agora.

-Sally... você teve um passado realmente muito conturbado, porque não conta para nos?

-Meus pais cometeram suicido logo após o meu nascimento e eu fui levada para um orfanato onde me adotaram alguns meses depois. Os meus novos pais cuidaram de mim até eu fazer 4 anos, então eles contaram o que havia acontecido com os meus pais. – ela parou alguns minutos e depois continuou- logo depois minha mãe adotiva foi diagnosticada com uma doença rara e sem cura. Então eles me abandonaram no sentido emocional, eles so se preocupavam se eu estava na escola, comia e tinha roupas. Tive que aprender a viver sozinha.

-E pode nos dizer quem te ajudou?

-A família Bloom.

-Porque?

-Porque eles me criaram e me deixavam brincar com Catherine e eu os amava muito.

-Obrigado e sem mais perguntas. – disse John se sentando.

-Senhorita Poo... poderia nos dizer porque exatamente você estava fugindo? Roubando carros? Entrando no sistema operacional da policia? Impedindo a continuação de uma investigação?

-Eu estava desesperada.

-Porque? – perguntou Quatre se aproximando mais do banco e encarando Sally nos olhos.

-Porque estava.

-Não seria porque você não agüentou ver sua melhor amiga ser feliz ao lado do homem que amava e com a sua filha e você sendo excluída da vida dela e deve que matá-la e provar para você mesma que era a única que poderia fazê-la feliz. – Quatre perdera as estribeiras naquele momento e elevou a voz, mas antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa Sally gritou.

-PROTESTO. – gritou o advogado de sally completamente indgando.

-Retiro. Sem mais perguntas.

Quatre se sentou, houve um pequeno recesso onde Trowa tentou acalmar Quatre de todas as maneiras. Havia realmente perdido completamente o controle, mas ele não havia agüentado a cara de dissimulada de sally ao responder. Voltaram para dentro da sala assim que o tempo do intervalo terminou.

John começou a sua tese.

-Esta mulher – disse ele parando e apontando para Sally – teve uma vida miserável. Viu os pais morrerem, mesmo que não se lembre, as memórias sempre estarão com ela, viu as pessoas que amavam ela desde o dia em que a adotaram se distanciarem e desaparecerem de suas vidas. Ela teve que batalhar para conseguir a vida que tinha até o processo começar. E agora ela viu a melhor amiga e sua filha morrerem, as únicas pessoas no mundo que ela poderia chamar de família. – ele parou novamente e continuou – Esta mulher não tem que pagar o preço de um assassino, somente porque a policia não encontrou mais ninguém a quem culpar.

Quatre novamente não estava feliz, mas preferiu não falar nada. Somente se levantou e colocou-se na frente dos jures.

-Eu perdi meus pais quando ainda era novo para o divorcio e nenhum deles queria e meus tios que me adotaram. Perdi meus tios para um assassino barato há alguns anos na saída do cinema e hoje a única família que tenho são meus primos. Todos nos temos coisas ruins em nas nossas vidas, todos nos temos que encarar a morte de entes queridos, mas é por isso que temos que monopolizar a vida daqueles que estão ao nosso lado? Por isso temos que matá-los todas as vezes que eles tentam levar as suas vidas adiante? – Quatre parou e olhou para Sally- sim, esta mulher é culpada de roubo, falsificação e o mais importante de matar três pessoas que como a própria disse era a sua única família, simplesmente pelo fato de não querer vê-los felizes. Declarem Sally Poo culpada e provem de uma vez por todas que não adianta vir com estas histórias melosas ou com supostos problemas que deixaremos que assassinos saiam ilesos.

Quatre se sentou e teve que conter seus amigos de aplaudi-lo. O Júri teria duas horas para conversarem e averiguarem os fatos, e enquanto isso todos foram para a casa de Quatre e Duo, já que relena estaria lá.

Wufei disse que iria se atrasar, pois queria levar o namorado para o almoço. E tomou o caminho contrario, prometeu chegar o mais rápido possível. Então para ajudar o chinês eles acabaram por decidirem irem a pé. No caminho de volta para casa, Trowa e Quatre novamente andavam na frente conversando.

-Duo, eu não sabia que os seus pais...

-Claro que não! Eu não tinha te contado! – disse Duo olhando para o chão- mas não tem problema depois de 5 anos eu acabei por me acostumar. Sabe, acho que é por isso que eu trabalho tanto quando pego um assassinato...

-Duo... – Heero apenas passou seu braço em volta do corpo de Duo enquanto caminhavam – eu não vou deixar ninguém mais tirar ninguém de perto de você, certo?

-Quatre, aquela história...

-Sim foi verdadeira! Não tava com cabeça de inventar outra historia para apresentar aos jurados. – Trowa deu uma leva olhada para trás e viu Heero confortando Duo.

-Quatre, saiba que estou aberto a conversas ok? – Perguntou trowa aproveitando a distancia que havia entre eles e Heero e parou e segurou o rosto do loiro por entre suas mãos. – eu quero saber tudo sobre você, e quero que você me conte. Não quero saber por tribunais ou fofocas. – o loiro apenas sorriu e colocou as suas mãos em cima das do moreno.

O resto do caminho ambos os casais evitaram de falar sobre aquilo. No final das contas Duo e Quatre ficaram para fazer a comida enquanto Trowa e Heero compravam as sobremesas e os refrigerantes. Wufei chegou exatamente assim que tudo estava pronto.

-Ele fez de propósito para não ter que ajudar! – disse Duo sorrindo enquanto abria a porta.

Qual a surpresa de todos ao verem que o namorado de Wufei não era nada mais nada menos que Treize.

-Treize? – falou Trowa e Heero em estado de choque.

-Detetives?- todos ficaram alguns minutos em silencio, até que Wufei resolve falar algo.

-Bom... Treize meu parceiro Quatre, o irmão mane dele o Duo – ouviu-se um grande protesto por parte de Duo ao ouvir o comentário – a irmãzinha deles Relena – a menina deu um lindo sorriso – e aprece que você já conhece Trowa e Heero os detetives deste caso.

-Prazer e é bom rever vocês.

-Treize... – disse Trowa pegando o bloco de anotações – você nos disse que estava com uma namorada, não é mesmo? – todos olharam para Treize.

-Ah! Melhor comermos! –disse ele olhando nervosamente para Wufei.

-Treize, pode me explicar imediatamente que história é essa?- perguntou Wufei depois cruzando os braços.

-Vamos comer! – disse Treize quase ajoelhando e implorando para os outros.

-É sim. Temos que voltar daqui a pouco para o tribunal, certo? – perguntou Quatre, fazendo com que todos se sentassem, mesmo sobre protestos como foi o caso de Wufei.

O almoço transcorreu normalmente e todos conversaram animadamente e tentaram evitar cenas de beijo na frente de Relena. No final das contas eles saíram completamente atrasados porque a baba de pequena menina ainda foi informar que não poderia ir como havia feito de manha. O que os deixou bastantes enrolados, mas no final das contas eles levaram a jovem para o tribunal, mas ficou claro que alguém, que acabou sendo o Duo, ficaria do lado de fora com ela.

Todos entraram correndo enquanto Quatre tentava manter a postura e caminhar lentamente, mas por causa do nervosismo correu com os outros. Entraram em cima da hora, mas conseguiram, pois o juiz ainda não havia chegado. Rapidamente Quatre e Wufei se posicionaram.

-Tomara que se faça justiça. – disse Wufei para Quatre.

-Sim... Seria muito ruim se isso não acontecesse.

Trowa e Heero se sentaram exatamente atrás dos dois promotores enquanto Treize se apresentava para a irmã da falecida que chorava lá trás.

Houve um momento de silencio quando o juiz entrou, assim como os jurados e mandou a réu ficar de pé.

-Os jurados chegaram a um veredicto? – pergunta o juiz.

-Sim, meritíssimo. – todos na sala prenderam a respiração por um momento – nos declaramos a réu Sally Poo culpada da acusação de furto, culpada de obstrução de justiça, culpada do assassinato de Catherine Bloom, Hilde Bloom e Zechs Darlian.

-A réu ficara presa até a semana que vem quando estabelecerei a duração da pena. Muito obrigado aos senhores jurados. – Quatre e Wufei deram um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir o martelo do juiz anunciando que tudo havia terminado.

-Obrigada!- disse Dorothy se aproximando um pouco dos detetives e dos promotores. – obrigada por fazer justiça por minha irmã.

-Não fizemos nada mais do que o certo. – disse Wufei, enquanto Treize dava um pequeno beijo.

-Quem quer comemorar a vitória? – Pergunta Trowa pegando Quatre para dar um abraço.

-Eu concordo. – disse Wufei enquanto Treize concordava com ele.

-Heero? – perguntaram todos procurando o japonês que parecia que já tinha saído informar um certo americano trançado da vitória dele.

-LEGAL!

-Nossa! Isso foi um grito do Duo? – perguntou Trowa, eles ainda estavam dentro da sala que ficava aos fundos do prédio.

Ao saírem Duo deu um grande abraço no irmão e um sorriso para o Wufei.

-Heero Duo e Relena, estávamos falando em sairmos esta noite para comemorarmos, o que me dizem?

-Bom, nos últimos tempos a única coisa que a gente faz é comer fora! Mas eu que vou reclamar! – disse Duo concordando e rapidamete Heero concordou com a cabeça e Relena apenas deu um sorriso.

Combinaram de se encontrar ás oito horas no mesmo restaurante que Quatre e Trowa haviam comido há alguns. Com o resto da tarde cada um deles descansou, Relena de tanto brincar e correr de um lado para o outro dormiu assim que chegou em casa, assim côo Quatre enquanto Duo tomou um banho relaxante de pelo menos umas três horas antes de dormir também. Wufei aproveitou a tarde com o seu namorado na nova casa que tinham comprado. Heero e Trowa tiveram uma das poucas refeições calmas e sem papeis os rodeando e logos após tentaram ver um filme, mas de tão cansados que estavam dormiram nos três primeiros minutos do filme.

Acabou que todos chegaram bastante atrasados e riram disso. Naquela noite havia uma banda ao vivo e eles aproveitaram para dançar, Heero fez questão de tirar Relena para dançar, o que foi muito divertido, pois ele teve que carregá-la no colo durante toda a dança. Jantaram em grande estilo, pois pediram as comidas mais caras do cardápio e Wufei disse que Treize ia pagar como pedido de desculpa por não ter contado que estava namorando com ele.

-Um brinde... – disse fazendo todos olharem para ele – a mais nova equipe de investigação de Boston.

-Bandidos se preparem... NÃO TEM PARA NINGUÉM!

** -FIM!- **

**Notas da autora 2:**Pessoal... chorando de alegria nem acredito que eu finalmente tenha chegado ao fim desta fic, e bom, eu estou realmente emocionada, por muitos fatos:

-o primeiro é que vocês realmente gostaram dela, porque euzinha achei uma meleca... mas quem vai discutir com os leitores, eu não!

-O segundo é que finalmente terminei uma fic, quer dizer há muito tempo não fazia isso! -

-Antes de me despedir de vocês tenho que dizer que foi uma honra fazer esta fic para vocês e me desculpar pela demora da atualização, espero que este capitulo tenha ficado a altura do que vocês estavam esperando ( eu ano acho que tenha ficado bom pelo tempo que eu levei! T.T)

E bom antes esse foi o meu presente para mim de aniversário! - Hoje exatamente hoje, ( 16/07! Exatamente quando terminei a fic!) eu faço aninhos! 15 para dizer a verdade!

Amo todos vocês e um beijão para minhas amigas: Lú e Yoru que me deram uma força sem tamanho nesta fic e em todas as outras e um beijão para você meu amos leitores!

Beijos Rei Owan

Amo vocês!

Obs: vocês acham que eu deveria fazer mais casos que envolvam eles? Dar uma continuação na vida deles? Me digam através de coments bonitinhos que eu estarei esperando ansiosamente.


End file.
